


Staring and it's Consequences

by antoinettedarling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cruel severus, Good Severus Snape, Graphic Sex, Lots of Sex, M/M, Rimming, bashing on tonks...sorry, severus is sexy, sirius is jealous, sirius is possessive, werewolf violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinettedarling/pseuds/antoinettedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black can't stop staring and Severus wants to know why</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sirius Black hated black coffee, he always had hated it, from the time his father forced it on him when he was twelve. So why was he standing in the doorway watching someone that he hated more than black coffee slurp it down like it was going out of style? Huffing at his own ridiculousness he forced his eyes away from Severus Snape only to have them flicker right back when he heard the man swallow another gulp. His hand tightened into a fist as he watched the tip of Snapes pink tongue chase an errant drop from his top lip.  
"Sirius!"  
Jerking in surprise, Sirius' eyes dropped guiltily away from Snape before glaring at the owner of the bony elbow digging into his ribs. Shoving the man away from him, he hissed, "What Remus?"  
"Why are you glaring at Severus like he kicked your dog?"  
"I was not...Pay attention." Sirius snapped at his friend before focusing on Dumbledore who was addressing the room.  
"Severus, are you sure that we can be sure that Voldemort isn't going to try and take Harry?"  
Severus shrugged delicately, his long white fingers circling the rim of his coffee cup, "The boy is no threat to him right now, he's more concerned with keeping the fact that he's back secret. And so far he's been successful."  
Dumbledore frowned, "Yes, the minister is refusing any attempt at being reasonable. He's too afraid to accept that Voldemort is back."  
"The idiot is going to get more people killed." Sirius growled.  
Black eyes slid over him and Sirius felt his body tensing as he locked eyes with Severus Black. The man lifted his cup to his mouth and took a long drink before putting it down. He dragged a long snowy finger across his lips before gently sucking whatever moisture had gathered on the tip of his finger.  
Heart pounding, Sirius wished that he was the one sucking the black coffee off that finger. Choking at the thought, he turned briskly on his heel and left the kitchen, hoping it didn't look like he was fleeing. Rushing to the living room, Sirius pushed his back against his family tree's tapestry and took a hard deep breath.  
What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he having such a strong reaction to Snape? He knew that if he was honest with himself then tonight wasn't the first time his body had taken an interest in Snape. He'd started to notice how the other man had really filled out since school, how his hair wasn't as greasy, his sallow face was warm and not quite as angular. Snape's body was strong, he didn't slouch anymore and you could see, even through all the heavy, dark robes, that his body was probably...Groaning and clutching his head, Sirius shook his head, why was he thinking of the man he was supposed to hate so much this way?  
"Why do you keep staring at me in the meetings, Black?"  
Head snapping up, Sirius straightened and watched as the object of his constant thoughts sauntered into the room and shut the door. Dragging his hand through his hair, Sirius tried to control his pounding heart. Feeling those dark eyes boring into his face, he finally looked up with a bored expression, "What the hell are you going on about?"  
Snape strode towards him in slow, measured steps before stopping a several feet away, "Don't act as dumb as you look, you know what I'm talking about."  
Sirius pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and brought it to his mouth, hoping Snape couldn't see how his hands shook. While his eyes were downcast, he sneakily took in the long length of Snapes body. His legs were powerful but lean, just the type you want wrapped around your waist. Taking in a deep long drag, he finally looked up and met Snapes obsidian eyes. "I really don't know what you're talking about and i don't care."  
Determined to shove past the man, Sirius moved past him but felt a strong hand reach out and grasp his arm. Stuttering to a halt and suddenly way to close to the man he couldn't get out of his mind, Sirius found himself staring into those dark eyes with his own electric blue gaze.  
Slightly thin but pink lips asked quietly, "Why do you keep staring at me?"  
Staring at those pursed lips, Sirius mumbled, "I'm don't."  
"You do! Always watching me, as I roam from room to room, eat, talk, make a single move and your eyes are on me." Severus let out a bitter laugh, "What is it this time? Are you waiting to catch me doing something traitorous? Because let me remind you again, that while you were lounging around Azkaban, I was out here, cleaning up you and your blasted friends messes and watching that foul boy."  
Jaw set, Sirius looked back up and glared at Snape, "Like it's so out of the realm of reality that you would do something traitorous? As for me watching you just what you suspected, making sure the rat stays in his cage."  
Eyes burning, Snape shoved him back against the wall, "How dare you speak to me that way. With all that I do for the Order, and how little you do?"  
Feeling as though he were being stalked by a wild animal, Sirius pressed himself into the wall and stared as Severus pressed ever closer to himself. Chewing his lip, Sirius looked the other man up and down and realized how gorgeous he truly was when he was angry. Snape's eyes were burning, his chest heaving, and his body tight like a spring. Sirius' body was rapidly reacting to the sight in front of him and he only unfroze when the cigarette he was holding burned down to the fingers holding it.  
"Shit..." He dropped the cigarette and stubbed it out with his foot.  
"You truly are a pathetic sight..." Snape said quietly but surprisingly without any malice.  
Looking up at the man, Sirius was shocked to find the man so close to him. "What?"  
Snape gave a short laugh, "You Gryffindors leave your minds open like a book, it's a curse among you. You lock eyes with anyone and everyone and don't even consider putting up a barrier so that no can delve inside."  
"Not only are you stupid enough to do that, you..." Snape moved in closer and held a hand to his mouth, trying to hide back an amused smirk, "You want me, you think such...thoughts about my body and hate yourself for it."  
Icy shock ran through Sirius' blood and he felt his mouth drop. "I...I..."  
Severus' smirk grew deeper, "Oh have you just realized this? Just now? Is that why you ran out of the kitchen like a frightened child?"  
Shaking his head to deny what he was hearing, Sirius felt his body sagging when he realized that even if he did lie to this man, he would never believe him. Severus Snape knew when he was being lied too...There was no point in lying. Dropping into a crouch, Sirius stared down at the fingers that got burned. "I didn't mean for this..."  
A cold hand stroked his head gently, "I do love seeing this pain on your face, it's...Delicious."  
Wincing, Sirius growled halfheartedly,"You're a bastard."  
Snape laughed, "I wish..." His fingers tangled in Sirius' hair and he yanked painfully. "Seeing you on your knee's like that is the stuff off my dreams, seeing you in your rightful place."  
Anger flashed through Sirius and reached up pull Snape down by his arm. He took the man by surprise if the noise he made when he hit the ground meant anything. His black eyes widened when Sirius quickly covered his body with his own. "Get off me! What do you think you are doing?"  
Sirius grasped the hands struggling to shove him off, and pinned them above Severus' head. His lips pulled up into a smirk and he leaned in to whisper into the man's ear, "I only belong on my knee's for you..." He nipped the man's neck hard and heard him let out a harsh gasp, "But only if your down there with me...You bastard."  
"You sure are sure that I even want to be there at all." Severus snarled at him.  
Sirius pulled back to laugh in Severus' face, "You think I want to be feeling this way? You weren't wrong, Severus..." He dragged out the other man's name and watched Severus' eyes flicker away from his own filled with uncertainty. He grinned and pressed his hardness into Severus' body. "I do hate you. And that's what makes this so damn amazing."  
He ground his body into Severus' and let out a happy noise when he felt the other man responding. One glance up showed that the usually stoic man, still refusing to look at him was straining with arousal. Freeing one of his hands, Sirius pulled at Severus' robes until they ripped open.  
"Barbarian." Severus growled at him, his eyes sparkling with something Sirius couldn't read.  
Dragging his hand down that snowy chest, Sirius cupped Severus' hard erection through his thick, black pants and smirked when the man let out a shuddering gasp. "You seem to be enjoying this Severus. Maybe you like a little barbarian in your man." He pressed a wet kiss to the base of Severus' neck.  
"You're disgusting."  
Sirius laughed and dragged his palm slowly up and down that long hard length. "The fact that I want this so fucking badly can attest to that."  
Severus bucked up into his hand and snarled at him, "Fuck you! Get off me."  
"Mm, no I'm going to fuck you and then get off on you. Take off your pants." Sirius pulled back and released Severus' hands slowly.  
Severus glared at him and snidely said, "Ask nicely."  
Sirius grinned at him before pressing and claiming his mouth for the first time. The dark man beneath him was unrelenting, his mouth hard and not moving. Rolling his eyes, he nipped at his Severus bottom lip until he let out a pained noise and opened up to accept his tongue. Sirius kissed him deeply, moaning at the taste and involuntarily squeezing Severus' erection hard.  
When he was suddenly aware of hands grasping his back in an almost painful grip, Sirius pulled back and breathed out, "Pants off, please."  
After several long moments, with Sirius anxiously pressed his lips against the other mans pounding pulse on his neck, Severus let out an annoyed little breath before reaching between them. He pinched Sirius' fingers painfully until he released his hold on his erection. with quick and agile fingers he popped the button on his trousers and pulled down the zipper.  
Sirius let out an excited groan and pulled back enough so that he could watch. When pale, smooth skin and a trail of black hair appeared, he gave Severus an approving look, "Merlin...You don't wear underpants."  
Rolling his eyes, Severus gave him a droll look, "You're a child."  
"Well than you're sicker than I thought then. You certainly shouldn't enjoy this if I'm a child..."  
Sirius brushed aside Severus' hand and pulled out the most beautiful cock he had ever seen. Wrapping his hand around its thick heat, he gave it a gentle pump and watched the first flicker of Severus coming undone. The man was biting his bottom lip hard and his eyes were squeezed closed. Twin red dots were appearing on his cheeks and his chest was heaving.  
Sirius pushed his pants the rest of the way down and took a good long look at the Severus Snape, his most hated nemesis, and sometime Death Eater spread out naked underneath him, his face flushed with passion. His robes were hanging off his shoulders, his pants down around his ankle and the best of all, Sirius' hand stroking up and down that long, hard cock.  
"Fucking hell..." Sirius breathed out.  
"Damn it, Black are we doing this or are you going to persist in staring at me like some soppy school girl?"  
Sirius dropped a light kiss onto Severus' mouth and laughed when his bottom lip was viciously bitten. Blood poured down his chin and dripped onto Severus mouth, "Just like i always imagined, you as a vampire."  
Severus pinched him sharply and Sirius got the hint and got back to the point in hand. He palmed that heavy erection a few more times before moving down to feel his weighty balls. He gave them a light pull before whispering, "Spread your legs."  
Opening slowly, Severus had his eyes closed again and shuddered when Sirius dragged a single finger down to rub his soft and sensitive taint. Severus pushed lower to try and get a reaction and felt his cock twitch against his trousers. When his finger was finally softly rubbing over Severus' pucker he groaned and roughly whispered into the other man's ear, "Open your eyes and look at me Severus...Fuck, I want to know that you know it's me doing this too you."  
Severus' eyes fluttered open and he looked straight up into Sirius' eyes when he began to properly massage his rim. He shuddered and said quietly, "You cant just put it in, you need something. Prat." He seemed to have tacked on the insult as an afterthought and Sirius huffed out a laugh.  
"How would i know that? I've never been with a man before, you know."  
"You had better figure it out quickly then because if you hurt me I'll curse your cock off."  
Sirius grimaced, "Wouldn't that negatively affect both of us?"  
"You're assuming this is going to happen more than once." Severus said, even as his hips arched into Sirius' touch.  
"Maybe..." Sirius mumbled as he dropped his mouth onto Severus' rosy nipple.  
"Take your clothes off." Severus ordered as his hands found his wand.  
Sirius eyed the wand nervously but pulled back to pull his shirt and pants off. When he pressed his naked body along the length of his lovers he let out a low groan and his hips thrust halfheartedly into Severus' side.  
Severus snorted, "Horny dog, that's not where you put it. Come here."  
Climbing into the wonderful place between Severus' legs Sirius groaned at the feeling of their hard pricks rubbing together and rested his head on the other mans chest. "Fuck...What do i do?"  
He was pleased when Severus was a little breathless as he answered, "Give me your hand."  
Raising a shaky hand towards the man, he peeked up to watch him point his wand at his palm and distributed a silvery substance. Sirius got the gist from there and reached back down between his legs. He smoothed the lubrication on to his cock before smearing the rest onto Severus hole.  
Raising himself up so that he could watch the other mans face, Sirius applied gentle pressure to Severus' hole with one finger. His breath hitched when he felt the tight heat, he wondered how that would feel around his cock and moved the finger in and out a few times.  
Severus was breathing roughly but said quietly, "You don't have to be so gentle, I'm not a girl..."  
Resting on his elbow, Sirius buried his fingers in those midnight locks and whispered, "Shh." before kissing him as deeply and passionately as he could.  
He soon added another finger and pushed in even deeper than before. Severus let out a gasping moan and pushed his hips back onto Sirius' fingers. His own hands were clutching roughly onto Sirius's arms and his eyes were blown wide open. "Oh soon...Please..."  
"Yeah..." Sirius kissed him once more before asking, "Are you ready for me?" He shoved his fingers onto that spot that made Severus moan.  
Severus grabbed his hair and pulled his face roughly towards him, "Fuck me now, you bastard or so help I will curse the living shit out..."  
His words ended on a moan when Sirius lined up with him and pushed hard. Sirius' world went white as Severus' tightness clutched him in a fiery embrace. Burying his face into the other mans neck, he forced himself to breathe as he bottomed out inside Severus.  
Feeling the shaking around him, Sirius forced himself to back up and look down at Severus. The mans dark eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth open in a silent moan. Sirius nuzzled his neck gently before asking, "Did I hurt you?"  
"What do you think you prat?" Severus' voice was hoarse but Sirius felt him lean ever so slightly into his nuzzling.  
With a hidden grin, Sirius pulled his hips back before thrusting back in. Severus' breathing hitched underneath him, so he did it again. Pushing up with his hands on each side of Severus' head, he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. Letting out a loud moan, he began pounding steadily into his lover. Severus was beautiful as he was trying to keep his composure. His head was tossed back, baring his long, white neck.  
Leaning in, Sirius sucked and bit at that neck, determined to mark it before the touchy man figured out what he was doing. Though he knew he would have his own marks on his back from Severus' fingernails. He reached between them when he felt his release coming and wrapped a hand around Severus bouncing cock.  
"Close..." Severus panted. His mouth was chewed to ribbons and he was flushed a lovely pink color.  
Sirius kissed his mouth gently and nodded, "Me too..." staring down in wonder he smiled and said teasingly, "Your so pretty like this."  
Severus eyes snapped to him and he growled but didn't manage to get a single word out because Sirius delivered a sharp thrust into him and twisted his hand over the crown of the other mans cock. With a deep moan, Severus tightened unbelievably around him and shook wildly as a wet heat exploded between them.  
Only managing to thrust into that tight channel once more, Sirius came with his lovers name on his lips. Shaking, he realized how hard he was clutching Severus and shuddered out an apology. Taking in deep breaths he breathed in the smell of Severus, potion ingredients, musk, sex. He let out a happy hum and lifted his eyes to peek up at the man who had become his lover.  
Severus' eyes were staring at the ceiling strongly but Sirius could see the confusion in those black depths lifting himself up he grinned at Severus' annoyed huff. "Don't worry I still hate you, but i definitely wouldn't mind doing that again."  
Eyes locking, Severus gave a soft snort, "You're a dumb beast, why I am I not surprised?"  
Tracing a finger around the edge of his nipple, Sirius laughed, "Woof."  
Lips twitching, Severus shoved him off his body and stood fluidly. He winced a little as he bent over to retrieve his wand. Sirius made a sympathetic humming noise and stood as well, "You're not hurt bad are you?"  
"I think I'll survive, you're hardly the Dark Lord." Severus gave a wry smile.  
Sirius felt anger fill his chest. He grabbed hold of the other man's arm and pulled him to face him, "Does he...Does he hurt you, like that?"  
Black eyes searched his and after a long moment, Severus gave him just the smallest upturn of his lips, "Are you going to urinate on me as to claim your territory?"  
"I'll kill him if he ever does. I don't want you with anyone. No one touches you."  
Twin pink spots appeared on Severus' cheeks but he gave a single jerk of his head as a nod. He waved his wand once so that their clothes were suddenly covering their rapidly chilling bodies. As he tucked his wand away he said quietly, "You don't have to worry, the Dark Lord may be many things, but a rapist he is not. And no others look at me that way."  
Relief allowed, Sirius to loosen his grip on the man and they both headed to the door of the sitting room. He pulled the man to a stop before he could open the door and flee the house. Dark eyes searched his before hesitantly settling on his lips. An emotion he couldn't understand filling his chest with a fluttering warmth, Sirius pushed in and pressed his mouth to his lovers.  
The lips under his were soft and trembling but Sirius didn't let up. He just kept pushing his lips into those under his with a gentle pressure until Severus gave an amused noise and allowed him to slip inside his mouth. Their tongues met in a soft touch and Sirius made a moaning noise and pressed even closer, his hand reaching up to cup the back of Severus head. They kissed deeply until Severus pulled back and made a sound like he was trying to hold in a laugh, when Sirius tried to pull him back in. "Get off me you horny dog."  
"We will be doing this again, right?" Sirius asked as he adjusted the dark hair he'd mussed during their kiss.  
"Well you threatened to kill anyone else who touches me, so I have no other choice, do I?" Severus raised one elegant eyebrow and opened the door. Just as he was about to step through it, he said quietly, "I'll owl you when I have a free moment."  
Sirius felt a thud in his heart and leaned back against the door jam so he could watch that elegant enigma leave his ancestral home. With a soft whistle, he headed for the kitchen in slow steps, as he went he muttered, "I can't bloody wait."  
*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is jealous about a mission that Severus neglected to tell him about.

Staring and it's consequences: Part 2

Sirius glared at his lover from across the sitting room and mumbled about sneaky, greasy bats under his breath. Severus for his part was avoiding his heated gaze but couldn't hide or didn't attempt to hide the amused smirk pulling at his thin lips. They had only been together one time the week before, but Sirius knew Severus Snape as well as he knew his best friend, and he knew that Severus had purposefully avoided telling him about the mission he and Dumbledore were planning for the end of the year.   
"If you can get into the Nott's cellar you can Imperius the Death Eaters gaurding the muggleborns and we can sneak them out." Tonks said nonchalantly, leaning against the fireplace, using her wand to charm the dirt out from underneath her nails.  
"What makes you think Nott will trust him enough to let him near the muggleborns?" Sirius growled, his eyes narrowed on the young Auror.  
"We have certain reassurances that Nott will not deny Severus what he wants..." Shacklebolt said, somewhat uncomfortably, his eyes on the floor.  
An uneasy feeling filled Sirius' stomach and he glared at his lover, his glittering eyes finally met his gaze. "Oh, care to share? Just what are these...reassurances?"  
Severus seemed to be fighting back a grin and smoothly said, "Well, if the dog must know. Nott has made it clear that he has certain...urges when it comes to me. I feel certain I could use that to my advantage."  
Rage and intense jealousy filled Sirius and he sneered at the man, "Two slimy snakes, what a lovely couple you'll make."  
Remus elbowed him and gave him a stern look, "Look Sirius if this is our best option to save those muggleborns I think we should be thanking Severus for doing this, not taunting him."  
Snorting, Sirius rolled his eyes, "Yes, thank you Snape putting your ass on the line...literally."  
Severus eyes narrowed angrily and his hand tightened on his wand but before he could cast a curse at the animagus, Remus was yanking the man out of the room and pushing him into the kitchen. The werewolf was scowling at Sirius, "What is your problem Sirius? I thought you were over antagonizing Severus."  
Sirius rolled his eyes, "I was hardly antagonizing anyone Remus, I just think it's sick that the Order is okay with using him like a common whore for the cause."  
Remus looked stunned, "You...You actually care about that? It almost sounds like you care about..." He swallowed hard and didn't seem able to finish his train of thought as asburd as it was.  
Feeling his stomach twisting, Sirius shrugged, "Look mate, I just don't like the idea of The Order using someone, anyone in that way. It's wrong."  
Giving him a searching look, Remus was silent for a long moment before sighing, "I can see where you're coming from Sirius, but Severus is okay with it, so I think we should all support him. Okay?" When the man gave him a short nod, Remus clapped him on the shoulder and left to rejoin the meeting.   
Sirius remained in the kitchen slowly drinking his way through a bottle of whiskey until he heard the meeting coming to an end and people starting to leave the house through the Floo and front door. Peeking out of the kitchen he waited until he saw a tall, dark figure and stealthily pulled the man into the kitchen before pressing him back against the closed door.  
Staring intensely into black eyes, Sirius tightened his fingers on the mans trademark robes before leaning and kissing him deeply. Severus' mouth was hard and unyeilding and Sirius growled before biting down on his bottom lip. The potions master let out an annoyed gasp and he took advantage by deepening the kiss. Severus' long fingers tangled in his hair before yanking hard and breaking the kiss.   
"Stupid dog, you think you can just call me a whore and then do this." Severus' smooth voice snarled quietly.  
Sirius glared back at him, "Then don't act like one, especially not with stupid Nott."  
Strong hands shoved him back a few steps and Severus adjusted his robes. His eyes were flashing dangerously as he spoke, "At least i'm doing something for The Order, what are you doing?"   
"I don't care about the bloody Order, I care that you're going off to fuck your way through that mission."   
Letting out a dark laugh, Severus shrugged, "What does it matter what I do, there is a bigger picture if you would just use your brain for once Mutt."  
Sirius had shoved Severus sharply back into the door before he even realized he was moving. Fire burned in chest and he snarled out, "It matters, because you're mine and I don't want anyone else touching you." Pointing his finger angrily at Severus he continued, "You agreed to that or are you so unhonorable that you would go against your word?"  
He was panting roughly by the time he finished and glaring up into Severus' wide eyes. It was silent for the moment, only the sound of his harsh breathing between them before the potions master burst into quiet laughter, his eyes glittering as they slid shut in his mirth. Sirius' heart panged painfully as hurt filled his body and he pulled away. Turning his back on the other man, he leaned heavily against the table and tried to control his hurt.  
Severus took a minute to stop his laughter and Sirius stiffened when a strong hand closed over the back of his neck. An amused voice said behind him, "Stupid dog, so possesive. I swear you're going to mark me with your urine next."   
His fingertips gently pulled Sirius face around and forced him to meet dark eyes. Severus rolled his eyes, "Honestly Black, do you think I would really let Nott touch me? The man is a toad, I have no desire for his touch."  
Sirius swallowed hard and looked down, feeling his anger and jealousy sweep away with his lovers words, "You're not going to fuck him?"  
Severus let out a snort, "Hardly. I don't need to fuck him to get him to trust me enough to let me near the cellar. I told you no others would touch me and I don't break my word despite what you think, you idiot."  
Feeling his lips pulling up, Sirius turned to pull the man into his body, "Good, you had better not. You're mine."  
Rolling his eyes, the Potions Master sneered at him, "I won't even dignify that with an answer."   
"Shut up and kiss me." Sirius pulled the now willing man's head down and kissed deeply into his mouth.   
The man was hesitating but didn't pull away and Sirius felt his cock swell at that. Despite all the man's posturing, Severus wanted him back, whether he wanted to or not. Reaching between them, the animagus pulled his lovers robes open and kissed down his neck to press a bite onto his collarbone. Severus let out a hitching moan and tipped his head back, "In the kitchen, you barbarian?"  
Smirking against pale skin, Sirius nodded, "Want inside of you too badly to walk up to a bed. Want you all over this bloody house." pushing his hands under Severus' ass, he shoved the man up onto the table and pushed him back to lay on the tabble. Pulling off his own shirt, Sirius gazed down at the normally impeccable man and felt a passionate satisfaction at the flushed and rumpled image the man made. There was a high red color on his cheeks and Severus robes were open to his waist, shoving off all that smooth, milky skin and the trail of ink black hair leading down into his pants.   
When his eyes met those dark, black eyes, Sirius smirked as though to say that Severus' body was all his and the other man rolled his eyes, his teeth chewing his bottom lip. Sirius pressed his groin into Severus' and they both let out a loud gasp. Taking a pink nipple into his mouth, Sirius reached between them and pulled open his lover's pants and pushed them down, before kicking them both off completely. Looking down at the long, red cock pointing up at him. Groaning at the evidence of Severus arousal, he moved back and swallowed the man in one swift motion.   
Severus bucked up into his mouth, "Fuck...Sirius." His long fingers tangled in Sirius' blue back hair. The normally reserved man's hips pumped shallowly and Sirius groaned around the length in his mouth. Digging in his pants back pockets, he pulled out his wand and moved back just enough to whisper a charm before licking his way back down his lovers cock. A slick fluid covered his fingers and he pressed one finger all the way up into Severus' body.  
Sirius pulled his mouth off of the other mans cock and moved up so that he could watch Severus' eyes and face as he opened his body with his fingers. Severu's eyes were shut softly and his mouth was plump from his chewing as he tried to control the noises Sirius was trying to coax from his body. Sliding a second finger inside, Sirius kissed Severus softly and waited for the man to open his hazy eyes before saying, "Tell me you want this, tell me you want me and only me."  
Severus narrowed his eyes but groaned sharply when Sirius pressed against his prosate. Sirius grinned but repeated, "Tell me you want me Severus."  
"You're such a vain prat." Severus panted out, his eyes darkly amused as he bucked onto Sirius' fingers.  
"Yes, and it's general knowledge love, now tell me you want me." Sirius punctuated his words by pressing against the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside.   
Writhing desperately and cock leaking liberally onto his pale stomach, Severus snarled up at him, "Fine you bastard, I want you."  
"Only me." Sirius pulled his fingers out and held the head of his cock against a quivering bud and waited.  
Face red with both want and annoyance, Severus scowled at him and tried to press back onto his cock. But Sirius held him down and gave him and expectant look. When Severus locked his jaw impatiently, he pushed the fat head of his cock and held it in place as the other man let out a shocked and loud moan.   
"Only you...only you fucking me." Severus groaned loudly, his hands desperately clutching at his arms.  
Letting out a primal, satisfied noise, Sirius slammed his way in and set up a brutal pace. He ducked down and pressed their panting mouths together and swallowed Severus' passions. Severus writhed underneath him, his body moving passionately and in tune with the animagus. "Fuck Severus, you feel so good." Sirius groaned into his lovers mouth.  
"Touch me you fool...I need to come." Severus growled back, his teeth burying into Sirius' shoulder.  
Reaching between them, Sirius closed his hand around Severus' cock and pulled on it in time with his thrusts, pegging the mans prostate with each movement he made. Severus let out a loud yell and tightened around Sirius as he came. Blinking black stars out of his vision at the tightness, Sirius pushed in twice more before coming harder than he ever had before.   
Fingers sweeping lightly up and down his back, woke Sirius from his doze and he lifted his head from Severus' neck to grin sleepily up at the Potions Master. Nuzzing into his neck, he kissed sloppily and chuckled when his lover let out a disgusted noise. He pressed several more wet kisses into Severus' skin before a hand pulled at his hair sharply.   
"Instead of urine, are you trying to mark me with spit, dog?" Severus asked him in an annoyed tone.  
"Would that work? Because i'll gladly lick you head to foot." Sirius licked at Severus' chin and lips and laughed when the hand pulling at his hair, jerked roughly.  
"Get off me you heavy beast."   
Sirius pulled gently out and stood on shaky legs and watched as Severus sat up and wiped at his wet neck with a disgusted look in his direction. They cleaned and dressed themselves in silence and Sirius waited until Severus was back to his usual impeccable state before clutching his arms and pulling him close, "I don't want you to go to Nott's but I know i can't stop you..."  
Severus nodded sharply and looked at the ground, so Sirius continued, "I need you to promise me that if anything doesn't seem right, or you even get a feeling that something isnt right you will apparate straight here. Forget the muggleborns we can always try again. I don't want you sacrificing yourself for anyone. Promise me."  
The dark eyed man took a minute and then looked up into his eyes, his expression unreadable. "You want me to make a promise I can't possibly keep? I will not lie to you Sirius."  
Heart lurching, Sirius pressed into Severus' body and let out a shaky breath. "I have lost almost everyone Severus. I can't lose you too."  
Severus stood frozen, before saying quietly, "I will not be foolish with my life, I will promise you that."  
Sirius sighed and nodded, "That is all I can ask."  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will include Severus' mission. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus has questions and Sirius deals with Severus' mission.

Staring and it's Consequences: 3

"Are you listening to me at all Sirius?"   
Sirius jumped and gave Remus a guilty look, "Of course I'm listening to you Remy."   
Remus gave him an exsasperated look, "What is with you today Sirius, you've been scatterbrained all day."  
Grimacing, Sirius shrugged. Of course he knew what was wrong with him. His lover was off flirting and teasing another man, all in the name of rescue of course but that didn't make him feel any better. His relatively new relationship of two weeks was shaky at best with only brief encounters of the physical kind and a half dozen scathing and amusing letters between the two. Sirius had a deep fear of Severus coming to his senses and leaving him, it wasn't as if they had been friends before this maddening lust had affected them.   
Of course he wasn't only afraid of Severus coming to his sense's while flirting with another man. Sirius was consumed with worry for his lover. As if being spy DeathEater wasn't dangerous enough, he was the one currently orchestrating and executing the rescue of a dozen muggleborns who had been kidnapped from a small wizarding village outside of London. Severus had to attend a party at the Nott Manor with most in attendance being DeathEaters or You-know-Who supporters. He had to seduce his way into Nott's cellar and Imperious the gaurds so the rest of The Order could sneak in and rescue the victims.   
Sirius feared he would lose his mind before the night was through. Severus had informed him in a letter that he would owl him when he was through with the mission but only because Sirius had repeatedly tried to talk him out of the mission and had expressed his worries so often the potions master had grown annoyed. Sirius hoped it was a fond annoyance and not just irritated annoyance.   
"Sirius...Er, I don't quite know how to bring this up but...Is there something going on between you and Severus?"  
Head snapping up at the quiet question, Sirius gaped at his oldest friend. Remus was gazing at him in worry and confusion. Heart pounding out of his chest, Sirius wanted to curse at the fact that his oldest friend was so astute. Clearing his throat, he let out a hoarse laugh, "What are you on about?"   
Eyes filling with comprehension, Remus now wore a shocked expression. When he leaned in, his voice was a quiet whisper, "Sirius! You and Severus? How in the bloody hell would that happen?"  
Groaning, Sirius dropped his head into his hands and shrugged. Honestly he didn't know how it had happened. One day he was just drawn to watching the spy. He had always focused on the man out of pure distrust but what he had started to feel had morphed into a quiet fascination, obsession and then a burning lust that he couldn't ignore any longer. Instead of being cursed into a thousand peices for acting on his feelings, he had been met somewhat warm welcome, as welcome as he figured Severus could get, he figured.  
With their hate filled and often violent past it wasn't hard to see why Remus would find it hard to believe they were together. They had tormented each other passionately when they were at Hogwarts together and had only scathing words and threats for each other when they met each other as grown men. Somehow that violent passion had turned lustful and Sirius could not resist his urges to ravish his lover to the best of his ability, turning the cold and stern man into a writhing, wanton lover.  
Lifting his head, he let out a breath and shrugged again, giving Remus a weary look, "I don't know how it happened Remus but it has."  
"This isn't some kind of joke or prank on me or Severus is it Sirius?" Remus asked, his eyes narrowing.  
Hurt and anger filled Sirius but he knew that Remus wasn't being unkind on purpose, it was something he would have done to both of the men in the past. Jaw clenched, Sirius shook his head, "No it's not a prank Remus, on either of you."  
Remus' face softened, "I'm sorry, but I had to ask Sirius." Rubbing a hand wearily over his face, he asked, "So...You what, have feelings for Severus?"  
Flushing Sirius let out a choked chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck, he avoided Remus' eyes, "Feelings? That sounds so...sappy. It's not like that, we just..." His flushed even more and he realized how that sounded out loud. Glancing over at Remus he let out a barking laugh at the look on Remus' red face.  
"Merlin Sirius...This is Severus Snape you're talking about." Remus sounded scandalized and doubtful.  
Smirking, Sirius leaned back in his chair, "You have no idea Moony. For being such a stick in the mud that man is bloody on fire in bed..." Frowning, he added, "Or well, floor...and um table."  
"Ugh, Sirius! The bloody table? I eat there!" Remus smacked him on the head and gave him a disgusted look.  
Laughing loudly, Sirius shielded himself from the half hearted blows, "I can't help it around him and he doesn't really try to dissaude me."  
Remus finally stopped smacking him and sat back down with a thoughtful look, "So that's why you were so mad when you heard about this mission isn't it? You were already together."  
Sirius shrugged, "I suppose."  
"You were jealous..." Remus was now wearing a small, knowing grin.  
Blushing again, Sirius stood and walked over to the fireplace in the small, cozy sitting room. "Shut up Moony."  
"I think you like him a lot more than you're willing to admit Sirius. Has he said how he feels about you?" Remus asked coming to stand next to him, his eyes kind.  
Sirius snorted, "This is Severus Snape we're talking about Moony, do you think he's all hearts and flowers? He's not off writing me love poems if that's what you're asking. He's more likely to calling me a mangy mutt and to send me curses in letters if I bother him to much."  
A worried creased pulled at Remus' brow, "Are you sure he isn't trying to play you or hurt you?"  
Rubbing a hand over his chest at the pang that pulsed through his heart, Sirius let out a non-commital noise, "It wouldn't suprise me, after all I did and said to him. But I don't think that Severus would go as far to use his body to hurt me. I'm sure that he would just rather curse me and be done with it."  
"I hope you're right." Remus clasped his shoulder before letting out a loud chuckle.  
"What is so bloody funny?" Sirius asked, his lips twitching.  
"Just...Could you imagine the look on James' face if he'd been here and found this out?" Remus burst into laughter and hung onto the ledge of the fireplace to keep from falling over.  
The image of young man with dark, wild hair and wide, astonished brown eyes flashed in front of Sirius' mind and suddenly he was laughing too. Leaning against Remus they laughed until their stomachs ached and their throats parched. Finally Remus stood up straight and gestured to the bottle of Brandy on the bar, "Come let's toast to your bizarre, but strangley Karmic new relationship."  
*  
The next morning accompanied a throbbing headache and queasy stomach. Blindly reaching for the sobering potion that he knew Moony would put on the table by the bed, he swallowed it down gratefully. When his head was clear, Sirius got out of bed and hurried down the stairs to the kitchen. As he approached, several voices could be heard speaking and he hurried in. Dumbledore, Remus, Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley and Tonks sat the dining table all wearing grim expressions. Looking quickly around for his lover or a letter from the man, Sirius asked quietly, "What's going on? What happened with the mission?"  
Remus gave him a sad look and said, "Something went wrong Sirius."  
Heart pounding, Sirius behind a chair and gripped it until his knuckles turned white. "What happened?"  
Tonks shook her head, "We waited outside the Nott Manor all night waiting for Snapes signal and it never came. They have him locked inside the manor, he's been discovered."  
As Sirius' vision tunneled, he played that last line over and over in his head. 'He was discovered.' They had Severus, they were hurting him...He could be dead. His mind went blank when he hit the ground.  
*  
Sirius felt soft hands slapping his face and hit them away as he came too. Growling, he sat up and took in the looks of confusion on the other peoples faces in the room. Only Dumbledore and Remus were giving him sympathetic looks. Pushing himself to his feet he snarled at them all, "What happened, how did they find out he was a spy?"  
"We don't know Sirius, someone must have seen him with someone from the order or found out about his meetings with us." Dumbledore said quietly, his eyes trained on Sirius.  
"Well lets go, we need to go get him. What's the plan so far?" Sirius felt his magic crackling with his rage.  
The table was quiet and he snarled in the silence, "Are you kidding me? Nothing? After all the man has done for The Order, for Harry? And you're just going to leave him to Voldemort and The Deatheaters?"  
Tonks gave him an annoyed look, "Look, he knew the risks, just like we all do. Don't blame us for not sacrificing ourselves for him. He's not exactly anyone's favorite person."  
"I'll remember that when the DeathEaters get you Tonks, because it's not like you're anyone's favorite person either." Siris snarled at the young woman. "I'll make sure no one comes running after you, you unloyal, ungrateful bitch."  
Tonks leapt to her feet, wand raised and Shacklebolt dragged her from the room and hand over her mouth to keep her from cursing Sirius. Dumbledores eyes were blazing with disapproval and Remus had a grim look on his face. Sirius scowled at them both, "If you think i'm going to apologize you're out of your minds. If she could be that disloyal to someone who has done more than anyone else in the fight against Voldemort, then perhaps she shouldn't be in the Order."  
Dumbledore held up a placating hand, "Be that as it may, you cannot push away all your friends and allies because you are fearful for Severus. I understand your concern Sirius, and I will do everything I can to make sure that we get him back."  
"Now, today, Merlin know's what they are doing to him and deserves all of us behind him." Sirius demanded stonily.  
Dumbledores eyebrow raised at his tone but he nodded, "I will call the order and we will go for him."  
Sirius sighed in relief, "Thank you."  
With a nod to both him and Remus, he swept out of the room. Remus opened his mouth to speak and Sirius stopped him, "I don't feel bad for what I said Remus."   
"I don't think you should feel bad. They can't understand why you are so staunchily defending Severus because you have never been more than enemies to them. And what Nymphador said was wrong, and she should be ashamed. I was just going to tell you that I will stand by you when you go after Severus."  
Sirius gave him a suprised look, "How did you know that's what I was planning?"  
Remus snorted, "Because I know how fiercely you protect those that you love."   
"Bloody hell, you are right, I do love him." Sirius shook his head and threw his hands up, "How did that happen?"  
With a laugh, Remus shrugged and sipped his now cold tea. "Like I said, Karma. You're both such children with each other it was either your would kill each other or love each other."  
"I have to get him back Moony. If he's dead...I don't know what I'll do."  
"They won't kill him Padfoot, he's too valuable. I'll help you."  
*   
That evening Sirius sat at head of the table with Dumbledore and Remus as The Order planned a secret invasion of the Nott Manor to retrieve Severus. Spies had spells on the Manor to make sure that Severus was still being held there and confirmed he was. Some of The Order had argued against immediate action to rescue but Dumbledore had explained how important Severus was to The Order and how much information he truely had. Eventually even the reluctant members agreed that it was essential to get the man back.  
Sirius felt his determination and relief grow as the plans came together to rescue Severus. His hand had kept clenching his wand throughout the day and his chest was tight with anxiety as he thought of what his lover must be enduring, only knowing that the man was stronger and had more courage than anyone he knew, kept him from breaking down. He had begun wrestling with his newfound feelings of love for Severus but had pushed them aside as it was not the time to think that over. He had to rescue the man before he could worry about falling in love with him.  
"Sirius I still don't think it's a good idea for you to go. If you get captured it could be disastrous." Dumbledore said as the plans died down.   
Crossing his arms, Sirius shrugged, "I'm going. It's not reasonable to ask me stay behind."  
Sirius ignored the many curious and intrigued looks thrown his way from the other members. He knew about the gossip that had spread like wildfire about his outburst at Tonk's that morning, and knew most of it had guessed correctly or come close. The popular theory was that he was desperatly but unrequitedly in love with Severus Snape, and how everyone found that so amusing and disgusting. The less favored theory was that they were in long time relationship but hardly anyone believed that to be true. After all, Severus Snape and Sirius Black, what a laugh.   
"Alright, if only because I know you only sneak out and follow us if I tried to keep you here." Dumbledore said with a hint of amusement.  
Sirius grinned at him, "Damn right."  
"Alright then. We'll be leaving in about ten mintues."  
Over a dozen people stood tensly talking in the room and Sirius was glaring at the clock urging it to hurry when Dumbledore stepped up to him, "I know it's not my business but I am curious as to how long you have cared so deeply about Severus' well being."  
Sirius swallowed hard, "Er...not long."  
"And he's okay with your feelings?"  
"I hope so."  
"Well then, I only have to say that I hope you will treat Severus with kindness. He did not have an easy go at life and desperately needs someone to treat him in such a manner. He deserves to have someone cherish him and I will be severely disappointed in you if you treat him in any other way than he deserves." Dumbledore gave him a soft smile, "Though by your actions today, I daresay that I do not have to worry about that."  
"No you don't." Sirius promised, pleased that at least one other person cared for Severus' well-being.  
"Very good." Dumbledore clapped his hands and drew the attention of the room. "We will be apparating in groups of two in the strategic locations on Nott Manor that you all have been assigned. Any gaurds or Death Eaters you encouter you stun and tie up, we can leave them to be interegated and picked up after by the Ministry. The first group to find Severus apparates him back here, where Poppy will be on standby to heal whatever wounds he will have."  
When no on in the room questioned or commented, Dumbledore nodded, allowed Shacklebolt to take his arm and apparated with a POP. Sirius let Remus take his arm and apparated them next. As soon as they landed on their feet, Sirius and Remus had their wands up and cast a disillusion charm on each other so they would somewhat blend in with the back round.   
Shoulder to shoulder, they crept slowly up to the large Manor and stopped to make sure Dumbledore had gotten the wards down. When they felt no tingle of magic, they hurried into the front courtyard. Remus quickly blocked a stunning spell and Sirius shot one of his own at a dark figure hiding behind a rose bush. Another red stunning light flew at them, and this time it was Remus who sent a curse back to the assailant.   
Sirius' adrenaline kicked in as the sounds of battle filled the air and the flash of colors from hexes and curses lit the Manor. He and Remus fought off several more Death Eaters until Sirius could take it no longer and rushed up the manor's large stair, throwing open doors in a desperate search of his lover, with Remus blocking curses and holding off any who attacked them.  
As he flew into the last room in the hallway, he was immedietly hit with a curse that cut his legs deep into the muscle. Letting out a pained yell, he shot a curse at a man crouched in the corner. Forcing himself to remain standing, wand held at the ready, Sirius snarled at Mr. Knott who was panting wildly holding his own wand high. Behind him, chained to a bed, was a bloody and bruised Severus, his eyes wide as he took in Sirius.   
Remus touched his lower back to show that he was gaurding his back. Sirius watched Nott's eyes grow wide as he realized that he was outnumbered, before the Deatheater's eyes hardened. Sirius stepped closer and grinned maliciously at Nott, "I hope you know what i'm going to do to you for laying a hand on him."  
Nott spat at him, "Dirty blood traitors the both of you, you'll be on your knees for us and the Dark Lord soon enough."   
"Hm...I actually don't think you'll survive the night to have any one on their knees, but that's just me." Sirius was loping forward and driving Nott into the corner as he spoke and could practically feel the man's panic increasing as he was closed in by both Sirius and Remus. "Though you could surrender...I don't entirely think Remus would let me kill you if you did."  
"I don't know Sirius I might be tempted." Remus called with an eerily playful tone.  
Sirius chanced a look at his lover and met Severus' large eyes. The beaten man shook his head quickly and Sirius realized too late that Nott would seize any opportunity to attack him. Nott stood and screamed out, "Avada Kedavera." His wand pointed on Sirius.  
Severus let out a panicked shout of his name but a brown blur flashed in front of them and bit the wand arm of Nott. Sirius watched in shock as Remus' transformed figure quickly mauled the screaming and wailing Nott. Running to the bed, Sirius quickly banished the chains, holding Severus to the bed and transformed into Padfoot. Standing protectively in front of his lover, Sirius panted anxiously as he waited for the wild werewolf to notice them.  
Luckily Moony seemed more interested in the fresh dead body in front of him and seemed content with devouring it. Sirius slowly backed up to brush his head against Severus' terrified form and the man behind him wrapped his fingers his fur in a tight grip. Sirius tried to soothe his lover from what he knew was horrifying moment for the man but Severus made an unconcious movement and groaned and pain before either of them could stop him.  
Moony whirled around and his glowing eyes took Severus' naked and bleeding form on the bed before tossing his head back and let out soul shaking howl. Severus let out a scared noise and Sirius growled wildly at the werewolf. Moony ran for the bed and Sirius jumped off the bed to grip the werewolf fur in his mouth. Ripping the beast away from his lover, Sirius howled when Moony flung him against a wall with his snout. Picking himself up with a whine, he charged the werewolf again as it turned to Severus who was scrambling for Sirius' dropped wand.  
Sirius slammed himself as hard as he could into the werewolfs much larger body and whined when he felt several bones break but he felt a flash of victory when Moony turned on him with an angry growl. He felt the heat of Moony's putrid breath on his nape when more then two voices spoke the same stunning spell and Moony collapsed heavily on him, completely unconcious. Letting out a wheezing whine, Sirius thanked Merlin that Severus' was safe.  
An anxious voice was calling his name, and his body was being pulled out from underneath the heavy body. Strong hands gently caressed Sirius's paws before his lovers pained voice was whispering, "Come on, transform...Come back Sirius...Come back Damn it!"  
Trying his hardest, Sirius thought the charm and winced as his battered body transformed back into a man. Severus' strong arms pulled him into his lap sharp and shaky words whispered harshly into his ear, "You fool...You damn fucking fool. Why would you do that. I swear if you die....I'll kill you. Why...Sirius...be okay."  
Sirius let out a shaky breath and opened his hazy eyes to met wide and wet black eyes, "Severus...are you okay?"  
Severus laughed bitterly, "Your asking me if i'm okay? You stupid fool..."  
Sirius chuckled wetly, "Of course...I love you, you slimy dungeon bat."  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come :) I'm glad you're enjoying. I would love to continue this story so if you have any ideas where you would like this to go let me know <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath from Severus' mission and whatever will happen next?

Staring and it's Consequences: 4

Sirius woke to a hard finger poking into his ribs and grunted painfully before slowly peeling his eyes open. Bright lights met his eyes and he groaned, "Shut off the bloody lights."  
"Fuck you." A harsh voice replied, though the poking did stop.  
Eyes flying open, Sirius opened his to meet an irate, dark gaze. Smiling weakly he reached up to touch Severus but the man softly slapped his hand away. "Severus...You're okay?"  
"I'm fine you fool." Severus sniped at him, his gaze harsh.  
"No you are not Severus Snape, you get back into your bed or I will have Dumbledore in here so quick so help me." A stern witches voice called somewhere in the room.  
"Don't you test me Poppy, I may be injured but I can still take you." Severus snarled from his post next to Sirius.  
Sirius groaned and pulled himself up to a sitting position. Glancing around he realized he was in his bedroom with Severus on a small bed next to his. Poppy Pomfrey stood in the doorway, her eyes narrowed on his angry lover, her mouth quivering with sure healing and stunning spells wishing to come out. Letting out a pained chuckle he gripped Severus' arm hard and said nonchalantly, "Poppy can you tell me exactly what's wrong with Severus and I?"  
Poppy's expression softened as she gazed at him and said, "Despite the obvious cutting spells, bones were broken in both of our bodies. Severus is still recovering from a posion curse and you went through a rapid and premature animagus transformation leaving your bones to find their positions slowly. Not to mention the battering you took from a werewolf."  
Sirius gasped, "How is Remus? He wasn't supposed to transform, it's not a full moon."  
Giving him a sad look, Poppy sighed, "Remus is still recovering. Apparently seeing those he see's as pack in mortal danger forced his werewolf to come out to protect them. Unfortunately, transforming as he did, did do some damage to his body. Remus is currently recovering and it will take a long time. He's still unconscious but we do expect him to recover eventually. You both should be grateful to him for saving your lives."  
Severus snorted and Sirius whirled around to glare at his lover while Poppy made a hasty getaway. His gaze softened as he took in the pallor that filled his usually pale lover's face. Reaching up he gently stroked Severus' face before the man shoved his hand away. Hurt filling his body, Sirius said, "Tell me you are okay. I won't believe it unless you tell me."  
Severus gazed at him for a long moment blankly before saying, "Of course I'm okay mutt. You think being locked up by Nott is the worst i've been through?  
Wincing Sirius shook his head, "No I don't. What happened?"   
"I...I still don't know. We were headed for the cellar and suddenly Nott and two others had me surrounded. I was chained up and surrounded before I knew it." Severus sounded at angry at himself as he spoke, his fingers clenching around the wand he tightly held on too.  
Sirius doubted that was all that happened to Severus while in the Death Eaters care but didn't want to go into it at the moment. Instead he reached up and clutched at Severus' hair, "Do you know how I worried? You were supposed to apparate if something felt weird, you promised." Sirius would deny forever how his voice cracked if it came to that.  
Dark eyes bored into his and Severus whispered, "Stupid dog...You came between me and werewolf. You could have died...Could have turned."  
Sirius shrugged half heartedly, "I didn't care, I didn't want you hurt."  
"Such Gryffindor bravery." Severus snorted, pulling Sirius' fingers from his hair. "You are an idiot to barge into that room, to take your eyes of off Nott and yet you reprimand me."  
"It almost sounds like you care." Sirius teased, trying to pull the man down for a kiss.  
Severus rolled his eyes at him, "Don't be preposterous. I just don't want to lose this." He smirked and reached under the blankets to grab at Sirius' cock.  
Groaning, Sirius grinned up at Severus and bucked into his hold, "Is that it? Well, you can have that anytime you want."  
Snorting Severus let Sirius roll them so that he was underneath the animagus and said, "Seem's you're losing your touch Dog, we actually made it to a bed this time."  
Grinding his naked body into Severus' hardness, Sirius leaned in to lick Severus neck and collarbones. "Well I'll have to make up for that won't I?"  
"Talk, talk, talk..." Severus leaned up to whisper into his ear, "You need to shut up and fuck me dog."  
"I do love when you talk like that..." Sirius reached between them to grip Severus' cock when he man suddenly sat up and kissed him.  
Stunned Sirius gave in to the deep kiss and tangled his fingers in his lovers dark hair. Severus made a desperate noise before pulling back and saying quietly, his voice unsteady, "On my knees. Take me from behind."  
While Sirius would rather watch the addicting way Severus' face transformed while he took him, the idea of plunging into Severus from behind was too much to resist. Rolling the man onto his knees, he made a needy sound while taking in the miles of pale skin and round, beautiful ass presented to him. Leaning over to kiss down that long, spine, he listened to the delicious sounds his lover made when his hands stroked all over that gorgeous ass. Leaning in to gently bite one of the globes he held Severus body still and urged him down so that his body was flat against the bed, with Siris kneeling behnd him, his mouth nipping at the sensitive skin.   
"Merlin Severus...How did I never see how truly stunning you are?"   
Severus groaned and pressed back against him as he gently pulled apart his cheeks to see that pink rosebud. Growling, Sirius gently swiped his tongue against it and they both groaned. Sirius set in to licking and tasting and generally driving the man under him mad with need as he teased him.   
"You filthy beast..." Severus moaned out, though his hand reached back to touch Sirius' thigh. "You...Oh Merlin...Don't you dare stop."  
Chuckling deep in his throat, Sirius pulled back and gently slapped the quivering ass in front of him. "I'm filthy or you are for loving it, every bit of it?"  
"You drove me to this you bastard." The Potions Master tried to hide the laughter in his voice but Sirius heard it and delight shot through his body.  
Quickly lubing up his fingers with his wand, Sirius pushed them in ruthlessly. Severus groaned deep in his throat and shook his head, "I don't want that. Want your cock, want you in me."  
Tipping his head back, Sirius groaned at the ease with which his lover was speaking. He had never heard Severus speak this way...As though they were proper lovers, in love and not hiding feelings behind barbed and cruel insults. It spurred him to make this lovely engima feel as amazing as he could. Wrapping a lubed hand around his cock, Sirius stroked it in the slick stuff and gently pushed it into his love.  
Moans mixing, Sirius held still for a moment to gently urge Severus' head to the side so that he could kiss him. Severus whimpered against his lips. He could no longer hesitate to thrust his hips back and began moving slowly and swiftly into that willing body. Watching how their bodies moved together so perfectly, Sirius couldn't help leaning down and whispering, "I know you remember what I said to you at Nott's...I meant it then and now."  
Severus' body stiffened and he let out an almost distressed groan before shoving back as hard as he could onto Sirius' hard cock. The animagus groaned and lost all coherency besides the urge to drive into his lovers body. Their bodies moved roughly together until Sirius reached under his lover to grip at Severus' cock and began jerking him in time with their thrusts. The dark haired man let out a wild cry and shuddered out his release, his body tightening around his lover and bringing him to his own wild orgasm.  
Together they fell to the bed and Sirius wrapped his arms tight around the Potions Master. Nuzzling into the back of his neck, he sighed happily and whispered his name once. Severus stroked the back of his hand once before saying in a low tone, "Go to sleep, Sirius, you need to rest."  
Sirius hummed happily and tightened his arms before drifting off to the best rest he had, had in ears.   
*  
"Bloody hell, it smells like a brothel in here!  
Blinding light hitting his closed eyes, had Sirius groaning and rolling onto his back. "Shut the fucking window you maniac!"   
"It's almost noon, time to get up Padfoot."   
Squinting and pushing himself into a sitting position, Sirius glared at Remus before looking at his messy bed. He was alone in it. Looking around the room, he cleared his throat before asking, "Where's Severus?"  
Remus gave him a suprised look, "I thought you would know. When I checked in on you early this morning he wasn't here."  
A frisson of unease filled Sirius and he clutched the sheets around him as climbed out of bed. Looking around for a note or some sort of message from Severus, Sirius frowned when he saw nothing. A gentle hand closed over his shoulder and he glanced up at Remus. His kind friend smiled softly at him and said, "Perhaps he had to go debrief with Dumbledore or had some urgent business to attend too."  
Sirius shrugged, "Of course. He'll get in touch i'm not worried."  
"Good." Remus scratched the back of his head and gave Sirius a guilty look, "Look Sirius, about what happened..."  
Grabbing his friend with an arm around his neck, Sirius pulled him in and held him close, "You don't have to apologize for protecting us Remus. You saved our lives, thank you."  
Turning faintly pink, Remus looked down at the ground and gently pulled himself away, "I don't know how I could have lost control of the wolf. I could have killed you both. I almost did kill you..." Remus gave an anguished sigh and shook his head, "I thought I had better control than that over Moony."  
"Remus, I can understand how you feel but you saved us from Nott. If not for you we would be dead."  
"I know...I just...I think I have to go away for awhile. Try and get my wolf back under control. I couldn't handle knowing I hurt someone I care about because I wasn't in control." Remus gave him a sad smile, "It wouldn't be for too long, but I definitely think I need to take some time."  
Sadness for his friend filled Sirius but he knew he couldn't talk the man out of his plans. Remus was entirely devoted to controling his wolf, had been ever since that distastrous prank back in their seventh year. Nodding, he hugged Remus again and grinned, "Well then perhaps we should have a proper send off! Where's the whiskey?" He laughed along with his oldest friend as they headed down to the library.  
*  
Three weeks later and almost an owl a day to his lover and Sirius was almost positive that his lover was running from what was between them. Sirius knew his confession of love was the most likely culprit for Severus' absence and an ache had begun to fill his chest at the thought that the dark man was simply letting him down easy in the only way he knew possible. Drinking had become Sirius' fallback as he nursed his broken heart. He thought that perhaps Severus had grown some feelings for him, anything more than apathy. But Severus was making it clear that he felt nothing for Sirius.   
During one of these nights, after Sirius' owl had been sent back to him, his letter still attached to the annoyed birds legs, Remus had firecalled in to check on him. Sirius swallowed down another drink as he sat in front of the fireplace and made an annoyed noise, "Look Moony, he's made it bloody clear that he want's nothing to do with me. I've sent him over a dozen letters asking just to speak with him and they have all been sent back, what am I supposed to think?"  
"That maybe he's busy or just not getting the owls for some reason?" Remus tried to reason with him, though even his tone was doubtful.  
Snorting, Sirius layed back against the warm stones in front of the fireplace and slapped himself in the forehead, "Why did I ever think that a relationship with Severus Snape would work out? He's hated me since we were five and I snapped the toy wand he got for Christmas."  
Remus laughed and the fire crackled with his mirth, "Sirius, Severus does not hate you. Everyone in The Order was talking about how he looked after you passed out at Notts. He was distraught and threatening to curse anyone who tried to seperate the two of you. Even if he isn't sure that he's in love with you right now, I know he has some feelings for you."  
"Yes, pity, apathy, disgust." Sirius scowled and pulled the bottle to his lips to take a long drink. "He was right all along, I am a fool."  
"No you just fell in love with possibly the most complicated man you could." Remus gave him an affectionate grin, "Which I could only ever really picture you doing Padfoot, it's oddly suiting."  
"Well cheers to that." Sirius said sarcastically before accidentally smacking the bottle against his teeth, "Ow, bloody hell. Look Moony, it's over. I just need to let it go. Was fun while it lasted though."  
Remus rolled his eyes, "Yeah I don't see you doing that old friend."  
"I'm not going to beg him to come back to me Remus...I'm not that pathetic."  
*  
"Please Albus, just tell me where he is." Sirius pleaded with the amused old man in front of him.  
"This is why you called me to Grimmauld place, to ask for Severus' whereabouts?" Dumbledore let out an amused chuckle and stroked his long beard. "Out of all my students, the two you amuse me more than any others."  
Sirius gave him a droll look, "Can't you just tell me where he is? I need to speak with him, he's being a prat."  
"I don't know that Severus would thank me for sticking my nose in his business as he usually calls it."   
"Please Albus, I'm begging you. I have to just talk to him. That's it. If he says then i'm done and i'll leave him alone but I need to talk to him!"  
"I want you to be careful here Sirius, Severus is a very self protective man, he has a hard shell, and while I can see that you've gotten underneath it, he may try to push you out. He will hurt you if he has too. The fact that he's running from you, instead of just turning you down to your face, shows me that he's fearful of what you are becoming to him and vice versa." Albus took a deep breath and steepled his fingers under his chin, "He's going say anything he can to get you to back down and turn away from him. The more feeling he has for you the more things he's going to say to hurt you, as you remember with Lily."  
Sirius nodded and took in Albus' words seriously, he knew his lover and was absolutely positive what the old man was saying was true. "I know but I have to try or I will never forgive myself. I love him."  
Albus grinned and quickly produced a slip of paper, "Once you read this, you'll be able to Apparate to his front porch, beyond that, I can't help." He watched as Sirius quickly grabbed the paper and shook his head with a chuckle, "You two are going to be a most entertaining couple."  
"Merlin, I hope so." Sirius grinned back.  
*  
The next night, Sirius looked himself over in the mirror and grinned. He looked damned good in his tight dragon skin pants and dark black pullover. If this outfit couldn't get a reaction out of his wayword lover, then he didn't know what could. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the bottle of wine Severus had enjoyed at Order meetings in the past. With a silent prayer he gripped his wand and turned on the spot. Landing on the shabby door step, Sirius looked over the large, but very old house. Rolling his eyes at his nerves, he lifted his hand and knocked on the door with firm knocks. His heart began to pound when tapping footsteps sounded louder and louder and the door quietly opened.   
Pitch black eyes widened as they took him in and Sirius gave a nervous smile, "Well hello there, Severus. Long time."  
It was almost amusing the way that Severus was gaping at him in shock. Sirius snickered nervously and pushed his way into the house. Taking in the dark but cozy furniture in the low lit front room, he turned to look at his lover who was quickly looking more annoyed than shocked. Sirius swooped in and kissed him quickly before backing up, with a nervous look at the angry man in front of him .  
"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing here?" Severus hissed at him, his eyes blazing.  
"Well I couldn't get you to answer me through Owl, so I thought I would come to you myself. Look I brought wine..." Sirius thrust the bottle at Severus and strolled around the front room, pretending to be interested. Instead he was hiding the way his palms were shaking and sweat was building on his skin. Severus did not seem pleased to see him, maybe this was a bad idea.  
"You thought it would be a good idea to just come to my house uninvited? And to barge in without an invitation?" Severus scowled at him, dropping the bottle of wine heavily onto the table next to the door.   
"Well...Um yes?" Sirius gave what he hoped was a cheeky grin and leaned against the ancient staircase.  
"Bloody Hell, how can you be allowed out without handlers when you are this stupid?" Severus yelled at him, his wand spitting out angry green sparks.  
"Well usually Remus is with me but uh...He was busy tonight."   
"Shut the hell up and get out." Severus screamed at him, throwing open the door.   
"No! I want to know why you're pulling away from me!" Sirius shouted back, angry at his lover for trying to push him away as though they had nothing, had shared nothing.  
Severus sneered, his eyes going cold, he leaned back against the closed front door non-chalantly and said quietly, "You know I thought this moment would be amusing, but it's almost pathetic. You really are obtuse, Black. I used you, it was easy and it was fun. I thought it would be funny to see your reaction when you realized that I was just using you, but you're so pathetic that you actually think you have feelings for me." He laughed a deep cold laugh and smirked, "Did the years in Azkaban really drive you so insane that you thought that there could be something romantic between us? Us? We hate each other other we always have."  
Sirius' chest was heaving as he took in Severus' relaxed body as the man spewed such vile, hurtful things at him. He knew that he promised Albus that he would be kind to Severus but his lover was infuriating him, and hurting him. He let out a low dark laugh and sneered superiorly at him, "You know what's pathetic? Trying so hard to push me away because I love you, because you're afraid..."  
Severus' eyes flashed before he sauntered forward, his wand hand tight around the wood it held, "What would I be afraid of besides a deranged dog who won't stop humping my leg, even after I kicked it?"  
"You're afraid of loving me back or at least feeling something for me."  
"You really are mad. I will never love you." Severus said breathlessly, his wand poking into his chest with each word.  
"Maybe not...But you feel something for me. Or you wouldn't be trying so hard to push me away." Sirius leaned in, his eyes locked on Severus', and harshly whispered, "I will not let you. You are mine and I don't give up what's mine without a fight."  
They were breathing harshly into each others personal space and Sirius knew he moved first as he slammed his mouth onto Severus' with a growl. The man let out a suprised breath, but he just swallowed it down as he angrily kissed his struggling lover into submission. The Potion's Master was trying to shove him off, but Sirius kept kissing him and whispering comforting words into his mouth as he attempted to gentle his mouth. He licked away the blood on Severus' lips and eased the hurt with his tongue.   
Eventually, Severus sank into his hold and Sirius growled triumphantly as he blindly pushed Severus onto the stairs and leaned down over him, one knee between the other man's legs. Burying his hands in that inky black hair, Sirius licked against his tongue until Severus' tongue began returning the gentle pressure.   
Breaking away, Sirius pressed his mouth against the sensitive spot under Severus' ear and huffed a hot exhale of breath there before biting it almost painfully. Severus groaned loudly and trembling hands gripped his back tightly, his was panting steadily as Sirius worshiped his neck with his mouth. One of his hands skillfully slipped between them to grip the hardness pressing into his hip and tightened it. "Yes..." Sirius huffed out, his tongue and teeth skimming the other mans long, white collar bone.  
Pulling back to stare down at the writhing man beneath him, Sirius felt the love he felt for Severus grow at the picture in front of him. Severus' eyes were pinched closed but wetness lined the outside of them. High pink spots rose on his cheeks and his mouth was ruby red from the rough kissing they had been doing before. Sirius had never seen a more beautiful man and softened his touches.   
Taking his hand from the hardness, he attached his mouth back on Severus' and slowly began removing the clothing between them. Moving down to cover one pink nipple, he pulled open those tight black pants and pushed them down to his ankles before gently dancin his fingers up and down the man's hard prick. Severus made a pretty, gasping noise and pushed up into his hand only to have Sirius pull away until just the tips of his fingers tortured him. They continued this way until Sirius whispered harshly, "Apparate us to your bed Severus, now."  
Severus let out a hesitant huff but took Sirius pro-offered wand and quickly apparated them to a large, plush bed. Sirius pressed his naked body to Severus' and groaned when their cock's brushed against each others. Leaning in, he mouthed the long pale neck before him and sucked up several marks, while grinding their hard cocks together. Severus whimpered openly and brokenly whispered, "Please...please..."  
Closing his eyes blissfully, Sirius replied, "I've got you love, i'll give you what you need."  
Taking his wand back and slicking his fingers with the lube that filled his fingers, he arranged the man around his hips and plunged two fingers into that tight hole. Severus let out a sharp cry and one hand reached up to tangle in Sirius' hair. Moving his fingers in and out and stretching them apart, he realized he was growling continuously and looked up to watch the passion play over Severus' face.  
He pushed in a finger with more lubricant and made sure that the man's body was ready to take him before pulling them out and reaching down to aim his cock at that shivering hole. Reaching up with that same hand, Sirius pushed the hair out of Severus face and whispered his name to get the man to open his wet eyes before gently pushing his cock smoothly in.   
A single smooth tear slid down Severus' cheek as Sirius bottomed out and he leaned in to kiss it away. "Did I hurt you?"  
Slowly meeting his gaze, Severus shook his head, "No."  
Pulling out and pushing back in a forceful but not rough push, Sirius gave him a small smile, "Good, i'm never going to hurt you if I can help it."  
Looking away, Severus let out a low sigh and pressed his cheek into Sirius's shoulder. Groaning at the submissive act from anything but submissive lover, Sirius began a passionate rhythm that had both men crying out and moving together desperately. Meeting the dark eyed man's fiery gaze, Sirius kissed him, putting every ounce of his love into the kiss. Severus felt it if he read the whimper spilling out of his mouth correctly.   
Pulling back and grinding his lower half, with each thrust, against Severus' cock, he drove the man crazy with his slow, pulsing thrusts. When he saw the man was coming close to completion, Sirius pressed kisses to mouth, "Severus, I love you."  
Severus threw his head back and cried out his name as his come spurted between their bodies. Sirius groaned before stuttering to his own completion and falling against the welcoming body beneath him. Strong arms tightened around his back before he rolled off and used his fingers to tip Severus chin so that he was facing him. Pressing their mouths together sweetly, he stroked his fingers through that black hair and whispered his profession of love against his lovers lips over and over until they fell asleep.  
*  
Sirius woke sometime in the night to a dark room, the candles burned down to stubs. A warm body was wrapped around him and a soft exhalation of breath against his neck, alerted him to Severus' presence next to him. Rolling over to take in the way that Severus' face relaxed and softened in his sleep, Sirius stroked his slightly wrinkled brow. Severus mumbled in his sleep and pressed into his hand with a soft sigh.  
Smiling and with regret, Sirius rolled out of the sweetest embrace and quietly gathered his clothing. Dressing as quietly as he could, he moved back over to the bed and quickly cast several spells. One for a boquet of red roses and the other for a note on parchment of thick luxurious parchment with only five words.  
"I'll be waiting for you."  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter to go <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius waits...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this is shit...i'm truly sorry its been a painful process writing and putting this up, so i hope you love it. thank you for waiting and reading 
> 
> xoxo antoinette

Sirius didn’t expect Severus to contact him the same day after leaving him alone in Spinners End and he wasn’t disappointed. He didn’t get an owl from the sneaky man and didn’t send one in return. He wasn’t going to chase his lover anymore. Severus knew that Sirius loved him and that he wanted to be with him, and if the potions master wanted to be with him then he knew where to find him. In the meantime, to keep himself from moping about his missing lover, he kept himself busy working with The Order. And when Remus returned after three weeks in his self-imposed hiatus, they had restarted cleaning out more rooms in Grimmauld Place.  
It was filthy and dangerous work but seeing the dark house brighten up and return to its previous grandeur was incredibly satisfying to Sirius. Remus had teased him in the first week of cleaning, telling him that he thought it was cute that he was nesting but he didn’t think that Severus would care how clean the Persian rug in one of the bedrooms was. Sirius had retaliated by throwing a dirty, wet rag at his face before turning so that Remus wouldn’t see his burning face.  
Dumbledore stopped by one day when they were cleaning and they all sat down for a cup of tea. With twinkling blue eyes, Albus asked, “So Sirius, how is the clean up going?”  
“It’s coming along. There are a few rooms on the third floor that Remus and I will need help with.”  
“Well I’m sure that there will be volunteers in The Order that will be more than happy to help you with that. After all you open your home to us all the time.” Albus set his tea cup down with a thump and looked around, “Well I’m sure that you’ll get a lot of visitors when you’re finished.”  
“I think he only cares about one visitor in particular.” Remus mock whispered to Albus, his eyes glittering as Sirius choked on his tea.  
“Shut up Moony.”  
“How are things with Severus going?”   
Sirius pushed his cup away and stood to take down the bottle of firewhiskey from the cupboard, his good mood deteriorating. “It’s not. I made it clear what I wanted and he hasn’t had anything to say, so…It’s just time to move on. And cleaning this house is helping with that, it’s my fresh start.”  
Remus cleared his throat and Sirius turned and grinned at their somber expressions. “Don’t look so grim. I love him and I’ll wait but I’m going to try to be happy in the meantime.”   
“Well it’s good to hear. I’ll leave you to it.” Dumbledore pulled his robes on tighter and nodded before heading to the sitting room to floo out.  
Remus took the tumbler of whiskey from Sirius and chewed his bottom lip before asking, “Hey so you’re really not going to go after him anymore?”  
“No I can’t…It’s his turn to make the first move.”  
“What if…”  
“If he doesn’t?” Sirius chuckled darkly, “Then I guess I’ll have learned a lesson.”  
“What’s the lesson?” Remus asked him as he walked from the room.  
“Don’t give your bloody heart to the first greasy git to come along.”   
*  
A week later, Sirius was bent under the sink in one of the bathrooms on the third floor. He was trying to fix a cursed sink that shot blood all over any unfortunate person to use it when he heard Remus clomping down the hallway towards him. “You better get your perky ass in here before I just decide to banish the whole damn thing and turn this room into a sex dungeon.”  
“Dungeons are generally underground Black.”  
Snapping up, Sirius cursed as his head banged into the cupboard. Rubbing his sore forehead, Sirius glared up at the smirking face he’d wanted to see for almost two months. “What’re you doing here?”  
Severus looked down and sighed, “Dumbledore insisted that I should come help with the restoration of Headquarters. He said no one else was available.”  
Remus peered around Severus’ shoulder and gave Sirius an apologetic look, “Err…anyone want a cup of tea?”  
Standing, Sirius swallowed hard and wiped the grime off of his hands onto his shirt, “Sure Moony, in a minute.”  
Remus gave them a nervous look but nodded and hurried away. Sirius stood in tense silence before looking up into Severus’ face. The man looked perfectly poised and had his usual self confidant smirk in place. Anger filled Sirius at the thought that Severus was perfectly okay with seeing him after all this time when he’d been so miserable without being able to see or touch his lover.   
Pushing past the silent man, Sirius said gruffly, “You didn’t have to come.”  
“But then you’d be installing a sex dungeon on the wrong floor and that would throw off the ambience of the whole house.” Severus said from behind him.   
Stepping down the stairs quickly, Sirius ignored the man following close behind him and stopped in at his bedroom before stripping his shirt off. Throwing the dirty shirt over his shoulder, Sirius grinned wickedly when Severus made a disgusted noise indicating that it had landed on or near him. “I didn’t know that you cared about the ambience of this house when you’re not in it more than a couple times a year.” Turning to give Severus an unamused look, Sirius leaned back against his dresser and waited.   
Severus shrugged, “I wanted to help.” His dark eyes flashed when he looked at Sirius and then he was stepping forward and Sirius felt as though his limbs had frozen. Those dark eyes locked on him and he felt as though he was staring down a predator.   
Just as Severus reached him, several thumps sounded from the floor below and Sirius jerked back. Pushing away from the dresser and putting some space between them and walked to the doorway. Trying to control his breathing and calm his aching heart, he listened to familiar voices down in the sitting room and said huskily, “It’s Bill and Tonks. I wonder what they’re here for... Never mind, probably the same thing you’re here for.”  
Cold fingers touched the back of his neck and a quiet voice said, “I doubt that.”  
Tensing, Sirius shut his eyes before saying, “I should get down there and play host.”  
The fingers fell away from his neck and Sirius stood frozen until Severus squeezed past him and out the door. They locked eyes as he passed and Sirius couldn’t help but drop his gaze to the other man’s pink lips. Licking his lips, Sirius reached out to grab at Severus but stopped when a cheerful voice called up, “Come down Sirius, I’ve been wanting to see you for ages you dog.”  
Taking a deep breath Sirius bounded down the stairs and was instantly pulled into a hug by the eldest Weasley. Grinning at the man’s puppy like exuberance, Sirius squeezed him back before pulling back, “Hello brat. When did you get back from Egypt?”  
“Just yesterday but I couldn’t resist coming to see my favorite ex con.” Bill pushed back and grinned wickedly at him. Leaning back against the table, showing off his long and lean frame with obvious zealous.   
Sirius watched Severus enter the room from the corner of his eye and grinned at the annoyance in his face. Bill raised an eyebrow, “Snape, what a surprise to see you here.”  
“Mr. Weasley, here to help with renovations?” Severus asked coldly.  
Bill’s easy grin turned into a leer when he nodded at Sirius, “And to visit a mate.”  
Sirius watched Severus’ eyes flash and raised his eyebrows, “Okay…We should probably get started upstairs. Anyone know how to fix a sink that vomits blood?”  
In the end Bill somehow ended up helping Sirius in the bathroom and Severus wound up in one of the bedrooms with Remus and Tonks battling a ghoul that had set up shop under the bed with what appeared to be cursed rats for pets.   
“So…You and Snape huh?” Bill asked as he wiped blood off of his face for the third time.   
Sirius sighed dramatically, “How did you know?”  
“Well besides the sexual tension, it’s all anyone in The Order has talked about in weeks. Sirius Black pining for the ever elusive Severus Snape.” Bill grinned at him and pushed back his hair from his eyes.  
Groaning, Sirius shook his head, “I must look a right sap.”  
“I think you look like a romantic.”   
“Yeah, I’m sure that’s the general consensus in The Order, Sirius Black the great romantic.” He snorted, “More like the stupid prat.”  
Bill frowned, “Not going well? Is that ass treating you badly?”  
Sirius snorted and tried another set of spells on the sink, “Well he’s certainly not love letters, or sending me loads of red roses. It’s kind of at a standstill right now. I don’t know what the bloody hell he’s thinking or wants.”  
“Well he’s a fool not to want you Sirius. You’re gorgeous, and funny, and loyal.”  
“All the best traits in a dog.” Sirius teased, his neck growing warm.  
Together they got the bathroom fixed and mostly clean just in time for dinner. Remus knocked on the doorjamb and gave them a tremulous smile, “There’s dinner if you’re hungry.”  
Bill gave him a happy grin, “Thank Merlin, I’m starving.”  
“It looks much better in here.” Remus said as he looked around the once grand guest bathroom. The marble floors were filthy but the dark red wallpaper gleamed, free from cobwebs and dust and the gold fixtures gleamed on the vanity.   
“Thanks to Bill.” Sirius clapped the other man on the shoulder and they exchanged grins.   
“Sirius why don’t you loan Bill a clean shirt and I’ll set your places at the table.”   
Sirius agreed and Bill talked happily as they walked down to Sirius’ room. He lent the redhead an old t-shirt and waited so they could walk down the stairs together. As he walked into the kitchen Sirius’ silver eyes were instantly drawn to the dark man sitting at the corner of the table. Severus was glaring at the arm draped around Sirius’ shoulders before staring straight up into his gaze with burning eyes. Swallowing hard, Sirius moved out from underneath Bill’s embrace and took the proffered bowl of stew from Remus with a quiet thanks.  
“Well we got that north bedroom on the third floor cleared out.” Remus said cheerfully.   
“Any trouble?” Sirius asked quietly surreptitiously gazing at Tonks, Severus, and Remus to make sure there were no injuries.  
“The ghoul wasn’t bad, the rats took a good chunk out of Tonk’s boot but we got rid of them.” Remus cleared his throat and glanced at Severus, “Severus found some potions that he wants to identify. So I let him take them.”  
Meeting Severus’ gaze, Sirius asked, “Lethal?”  
With a smirk, Severus shrugged, “We won’t know until I test them. Care to volunteer?”  
Sirius couldn’t help but laugh and shook his head, “I think you would enjoy that too much.”  
“Undoubtedly.” Severus raised an amused eyebrow at him before they noticed the other three occupants of the room staring at them with avid fascination.  
Flushing Sirius finished his dinner in silence before saying goodbye to Tonks and leaving Remus to walk her to the fireplace in the sitting room. Looking between Severus and Bill, Sirius cleared his throat, “Anyone fancy a drink?”  
Severus frowned at the eldest Weasley until the redhead took the hint and said, “Thanks mate, but I think I’m going to go clubbing for a bit. Care to come, first rounds on me.”  
Sirius pushed his hair out of his face and smirked, “Maybe some other time. You know give you a chance with the lads.”  
Bill laughed and playfully shoved him, Sirius glanced over at Severus and said, “I’m just going to walk him out…”  
Giving him a bored look, Severus shrugged and reached out to take the firewhiskey from the counter. Taking that as assent, Sirius followed Bill to the front door and as the other man pulled his leather jacket on said, “Thanks for coming to help Bill, I would have just destroyed the damn sink.”  
Smiling Bill shrugged, “Any time. Though I am a little disappointed there was no chance for me to chase after you.”  
Sirius flushed and laughed, “I think I’m pretty well gone mate.”  
“Well anyone who was in a room with you two could tell that.” Bill teased, his fingers brushing back an errant piece of Sirius’ wavy hair.  
“Well…” Sirius sighed heavily and shook his head, “I don’t know about that.”  
“Oh please, it’s obvious what’s between you.” Bill bit his bottom lip and looked up with light blue eyes, “But if that Git doesn’t get his head out of his ass you know where to reach me. I, for one would love the chance to give you what you need.”  
Heart thrumming, Sirius smiled kindly but stepped back, “Thanks Bill.”  
Bill winked at him but stepped out of the house whistling jovially. Sirius ran his hands through his hair before walking back into the kitchen. Severus was leaning back against the table with a blazing look in his eyes, “Did you see your paramour off safely?”  
Anger flashed through Sirius and strode over to jab a finger in the Potions Masters chest, “You don’t get to be a prat, Snape! I waited almost two months for any sign, a letter, anything and I got nothing from you!”  
“So you hop onto the nearest redhead with a hard cock for you? So much for this great love of yours!” Snape snapped silkily back.  
“I haven’t hopped onto anyone you ass! I’ve been sitting here in this bloody prison waiting for the person I am in love with to give me any hope whilst becoming the laughing stock of The Order!” Sirius didn’t know when he moved but suddenly he was clutching at Severus dark robes glaring into his dark, narrowed eyes.  
“You don’t seem to be pining after me! You seem perfectly happy here with your werewolf and your beautiful house. What do you need me for?” Severus snarled back, his eyes darting away.  
“Because I’m in love with you, you bastard!” Sirius shouted, before letting go and turning away to pull his fingers though his wild hair, “How many times do I have to tell you that? Do I have to make more of a fool of myself for you? Because I will!”  
His shouts left a ringing in the silence and he winced at the fact that Remus had probably heard every word he’d said from anywhere in the house. But he turned back to the other man and waited as the other man said quietly, “I don’t know if I can give you what you’re asking from me.”  
Ache filled Sirius’ chest, “You don’t love me.”  
Severus looked up at him before moving in close, “I have…intense feelings towards you, but I’ve never loved anyone. I don’t know if I can.”  
Sirius grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in close enough that he could smell his unique scent. Nuzzling into his collar bone, he whispered, “Severus stop pulling away from me. I missed you so much and I can’t do that anymore, it will kill me.”  
The Potions Master let out a soft noise and stretched his neck to give Sirius the room to get properly cuddled in. “I…I can promise not to distance myself from you any longer. It was unnecessary.”  
Letting out a quiet laugh, Sirius dragged his mouth up to Severus’ and whispered, “I’m going to hold you to that. But if you break your word, I will hunt you down, drag you back here and never let you out again.”  
Feeling his lover’s lips quirk, Sirius took advantage and pressed their mouths together eagerly. The weeks of abstinence and longing filled Sirius’s body and he was the first to push into the kiss passionately. Dragging his fingers into the man’s dark hair, he licked his way into Severus’ mouth and gasped at his taste. Severus’ finger dug into his arms and he didn’t hesitate when Sirius backed him into the table and pushed until he was sitting atop it.  
Sirius quickly dragged his hands down the front of Severus’ robes and pulled at the buttons until they were flaring open and he could pull the crisp white shirt out of his lover’s dark pants. When his fingers touched skin, he groaned and broke the kiss, “Bloody hell, am I ever not going to want you this much?”  
“Eventually I’ll be old and wrinkly and your desires will wane.” Severus said with too steady of a voice.  
Sirius laughed and looked up as he tweaked a nipple with one quick hand. As Severus writhed and groaned he said, “I’ll be just as old and wrinkly as you and I promise that I will still want every inch of you.”  
“Pervert.” Dark eyes grew wide when Sirius dropped to his knees and began tugging open his pants to release his dark red erection.   
Sirius groaned at the sight and nuzzled his face into the dark thatch of curls above the delicious smelling cock begging him to taste. He could hear Severus’ heavy breathing and asked deep in his throat, “When was the last time you came? Was it with me?”  
Severus let out a low chuckle, “You’re such a possessive dog.”  
“It was wasn’t it? That’s why you’re so hard for me now.” Sirius trailed a finger along the puckered skin on his lover’s balls and smirked when Severus pushed his hips up into the touch. Closing his eyes, Sirius reached down and adjusted his own erection in his jeans.  
“Shut up and suck me….” Severus whispered harshly, his hand coming down to pull at Sirius’ hair roughly.  
“Every day love, whenever you want.” Sirius met Severus’ lust blown gaze before taking him into his mouth.   
Groaning around the hot length in his mouth, Sirius closed his eyes as the familiar taste of his lover had his own cock leaking copiously. Moving his head up and down, he gently dragged his teeth across the delicate skin there and felt his pulse leap victoriously when he heard the first soft moan spill from Severus’ mouth. Sirius redoubled his efforts and gently pulled on and massaged the balls pulled up tight to his body until Severus was twitching and writhing on the table, his eyes watching every move that Sirius made around his cock until he gasped and threw his head back.  
Sharp and bitter cum hit the back of Sirius’ mouth and he swallowed it eagerly before surging to his feet and pushing his pants down. Murmuring a quick spell, he coated his cock with lube and hissed at the cold before falling over Severus’ still panting and overheated body. He didn’t have the patience to stretch his lover out and whispered a thank you when the man cast his own stretching spell on himself. Positioning his cock against Severus’ ass, he pushed roughly in and growled loudly at the tight and sucking heat he was pulled into. He heard the man’s pained noise and ripped his eyes open to witness the grimace pulling at his lover’s mouth.  
“Fuck…I’m sorry love. Are you okay?”   
When Sirius made as though to pull out of his body, Severus tightened his inner muscles around him, and growled, “Don’t you dare, I’m not porcelain. I’m not going to break. Now fuck me.”  
Groaning loudly, Sirius braced his feet on the floor and set up a punishing pace. He sought to aim every thrust into Severus’ prostate and was rewarded with the man’s cock hardening between them. Severus did his best to move with him but Sirius was moving too quickly and too roughly for him to find a comfortable rhythm to match. In the end he just lay back and let Sirius control their lovemaking. Sirius dropped his face down to Severus neck and mouthed along his collarbone and throat. Nipping sharply, he stopped moving so that he could raise up several marks on that pale column of skin, marking his lover as his own.  
Severus panted out a laugh and shoved his head away, his hips writhing, “You’re going to make me look like a cheetah.”  
Moving to kiss him deeply, Sirius began grinding his cock in and out of Severus’ pliant body. “Just making sure that you and everyone else will know who you belong too.”  
The potions master let out a soft sigh and smiled against his mouth, “You are ridiculous, crazy dog.”  
Sirius winked down at him before moving roughly again. With one hand, he reached down between them and tightened his hand on Severus’ hard cock. When he felt Severus body beginning to tighten he pummeled his prostate until the man cried out and shot between them, come landing on his chest and chin. Groaning at the sight, Sirius fell headfirst into ecstasy and faintly heard himself call out Severus’ name before blinking dazedly at the fine grains of wood on the table under Severus and himself.  
They lay panting together for several long moments until a loud voice said, “Oh bloody hell! Why the kitchen? I eat on that table!”  
Sirius jerked up and snapped Severus’ robes together to protect the man’s modesty as scrambled to pull up his own jeans. Once he was sure they were decent he turned to glare at a very amused Remus in the doorway. “Heard of knocking?”  
“Heard of a bed?” Remus wrinkled his nose and waved his wand at the windows to open them. “We worked so hard at cleaning this house, must it smell like a brothel?”  
“Shut it Moony.” Sirius growled, his cheeks pink as he cautiously watched his lover stand and begin righting his own clothing and hair.  
“Please it’s not like I haven’t seen it before Padfoot.” Remus said teasingly as he cleaned up the left over bowls and stew.  
Sirius felt Severus stiffen next to him and said quietly to him, “Not like that Severus, honestly.”  
Severus gave him a dark look but nodded once before saying, “As fun as this conversation is, I really must return home.”  
Sirius caught his wrist, “You could stay tonight.”  
Severus gave him a small amused smirk, “I have a potion brewing at home that I cannot neglect.”  
A pang of loneliness hit Sirius but he just sighed and said, “I’ll walk you to the floo.”  
Remus gave them an amused look as they left the room and Severus rolled his eyes at the werewolf. Sirius just chuckled and followed him into the main sitting room. Once they stood by the fireplace, he pulled his lover in for a deep kiss and whispered, “Don’t disappear Severus…”  
Severus smirked against his lips, “Persistent mutt. I told you I wouldn’t.”  
“Come back soon, tomorrow, or the next day, just soon. Please.”  
“I will be back when I’m available.” Severus quirked his lips in amusement at Sirius’ annoyed noise and whispered, “Soon as I can.”  
“Anytime, love. Whenever, I mean that, this could be your home too.” Sirius looked bravely into Severus’ dark eyes and saw surprise pass through them. He chuckled and kissed the man deeply before throwing floo powder into the fireplace and watching the fire turn green. “Go…So you can come to me soon.”  
Severus gave him a look filled with passion and touched his lips softly before ducking into the fire place and calling out, “Spinsters End.”  
*


	6. Chapter 6

Remus was Scourgifying the table for the third time in the last two days when Sirius walked into the kitchen for lunch and he couldn’t help but laugh, “Seriously Remus? If you must know, I swallowed most of it.”  
Turning a bit green, Remus flipped him off, before settling at the table with the Daily Prophet. Sirius was buttering toast when a tawny owl tapped on the kitchen window. He opened the window and took the scroll from the bird before tossing it a treat. Rolling open the scroll, he laughed at the crabby letter from Severus.   
“Mutt,   
If only to keep my word so that you will not hunt me down and urinate on me before dragging me back to your cave, I write to inform you that I will be arriving at Headquarters this evening. Don’t think it’s a social call, because Dumbledore has designated me to inform you of the impromptu meeting of The Order tonight. I believe it has to do with going abroad to hunt down external groups of Death Eaters recruiting foreigners for the Dark Lords army.  
The Order will be arriving around seven o’clock tonight by Floo and Apparition. Try not to hang all over the redhead tonight or I will be forced to Crucio you.  
Yours by force,   
Severus”  
“’Yours by force’?” Remus asked in amusement from over Sirius’ shoulder where he was reading.   
“He’s not completely wrong.” Sirius laughed, “So, going abroad to search for Death Eaters, what do you think?”  
“It’s dangerous but when has that ever stopped us.” Remus grinned and dug around in the cupboards. “Could be fun. Haven’t had an adventure in ages.”  
“Even if I could convince Dumbledore to let me go with you, I don’t know if I would.” Sirius said wistfully, his blood thrumming with the thrill of adventure calling to him.  
“Because of Severus?”   
“Because of Severus.” Sirius agreed, his lips pulling up at the thought of his reticent lover finally coming around.  
“Aw Padfoot! You’re so sappy and adorable when you’re in love!” Remus playfully threw his arms around his neck and kissed his cheek while batting his eyelashes at him soppily.  
Laughing Sirius attempted to wrestle him off but Remus proved to be a sticky one. The playful wrestling ended abruptly when Remus froze and dropped to the floor. With wide eyes, Sirius took in his lover standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow and an unamused look pulling at his mouth. Severus pointed his wand at Remus and the man groaned before glaring at Severus. The man in question strode over to Sirius and pulled at his arm while tugging him out of the kitchen.   
“Fuck you too, Snape!” Remus called disgruntledly at them as they left the kitchen.  
Sirius stopped Severus at the bottom of the stairs and grinned up at him, “Was that jealousy I detected?”  
Severus scoffed at him but didn’t stop him from wrapping his arms around his waist, “Hardly, I just don’t want you smelling like werewolf drool, it’s unbecoming.”  
“I thought you were coming this evening.” Sirius dropped a kiss onto Severus’ pale neck and made an approving noise when his lover arched back, giving him more room.  
Severus made an almost shy noise and shrugged, “I finished my potions sooner than I expected.”  
“And you wanted to see me, how sweet.” Sirius teased him, his fingers sliding up the back of Severus shirt and tightening on the soft skin on his back.  
“Don’t get such a big head.” Severus jabbed his wand into Sirius’s side and chuckled when the man winced.  
“Shall I show you how big my head is?” Sirius leered as he pushed his hips into Severus’.  
Severus rolled his eyes at him before grabbing his hand and pulling him swiftly up the stairs. Once they were in Sirius’ room, he casted locking and silencing spells on the door and turned to grab Sirius. Surprised by the fact that the Potions Master was making the first move, Sirius allowed himself to be pushed back to the bed and quickly stripped. Black eyes blazed as they looked him up and down and Sirius felt himself flushing under the scrutiny, “Like what you see?”  
Those intense, dark eyes snapped to his and Severus smirked before hissing out, “Yes.”  
A strong hand pushed Sirius back until he in the middle of the bed on his back. He propped himself up onto his elbows so that he could watch Severus slowly and deliberately remove his clothing. By the time all those acres of black clothing were on the floor and all that pale, smooth skin was in his sights, Sirius was breathing deeply and his cock was bouncing eagerly against his stomach. Severus gave him a lecherous grin before sidling up on the bed and over him.  
Sirius pushed up to kiss him and growled when the other man evaded him and pushed him back down. Severus grinned wickedly at him, “You are not in control today mutt.”  
Feeling his cock twitch, Sirius smiled lazily, “Oh are we playing Master and pet tonight? Do you want me to be your faithful dog?”  
Severus’ grin widened and he pretended to think about it, “As tempting as that sounds, perhaps we could save that for another time. For now just lay back and try to shut up, as hard as that will be for you.”  
Sirius playfully zipped his lips and let his eyes flutter closed when Severus’ soft mouth pressed against his nipple. A gasp pulled out of him when sharp teeth closed over the tight bud and pulled. Severus worried his nipple between his teeth as one hand slid down his hip and gripped at the curve of his ass. That hand pulled his body up so that their erections pushed together in a sinful, sparking dance and Sirius eagerly pushed up into Severus’ hot, hard body. Severus pulled back with a groan and allowed the delicious grinding for a few more, long, heady moments before pulling away with a low chuckle at Sirius’ discontented groan.   
Huffing, Sirius pouted as he opened his eyes when Severus whispered his name and let out a loud cry when Severus gave him a sneaky smile before swallowing his throbbing cock whole. Head dropping back onto the bed, Sirius swam in a pool of delirious pleasure as Severus put that clever and cruel mouth to work on him. Reaching down he tangled his fingers in his lover’s silky black hair and simply held him in place as Severus’ tongue tortured the nerves in his long, stiff length. Tossing his head back, Sirius growled out, “Fucking hell, your mouth is bloody amazing.”  
Severus’ laugh vibrated up his cock and Sirius moaned out a warning. Pulling off with a pop, Severus sat up and slowly pushed his knees back, his eyes cautious as he watched Sirius. But if he thought that Sirius was going to have a negative reaction to what he was leading up too, he was wrong. Sirius was elated with Severus taking charge and proving that he wanted him as desperately as Sirius craved him. He pulled his own legs back and reached for his wand to pour lube into Severus’ outstretched hand.   
Normally sure onyx eyes widened almost nervously and Sirius felt affection slice though his chest. Sitting partially up, he pressed his mouth into Severus’ and whispered, “I love you Severus. I want this…Please.” He kissed him once more before dropping back to the bed and gave him a look filled with love.  
Severus dropped his eyes shyly before one long finger circled Sirius’ pucker and pushed in. Sirius hissed at the sudden invasion but willed his body to relax. It didn’t take long. The very idea that it was Severus’ hot and long finger pushing in and out of the very most intimate of places inside of body had Sirius struggling for control. A second finger pushed in beside the first and he squirmed wildly against the stretching until he could no longer wait, “Severus please…In me.”  
Nodding once, Severus pulled his fingers out and applied more lube to his erection. Pulling Severus legs over his shoulders, he met Sirius’ gaze as he positioned his cock. He pushed slowly and carefully until he popped inside and slid slowly home. Sirius gasped loudly at the initial burst of pain and overwhelming stretch but his lover stopped moving as soon as he was completely inside and reached down to gently wipe the moisture from the corner of his eyes.  
“Pain?” Severus asked, his voice rough.  
“No.” Sirius shook his head and rocked back against Severus to show him that it was okay to move.  
The first few slow thrusts into his body had Sirius gasping and holding tightly onto Severus’ shoulders. He distracted himself from the lessening burn by watching the emotions and pleasure flash across Severus’ normally closed off face. The other man seemed to have lost himself to the pleasure of their lovemaking. His dark eyes continually darted down to where they were connected so he could see himself pushing in out of his body, back up to Sirius’ face. He seemed fascinated by what he read in the way Sirius was reaching for him and loudly calling out his pleasure.  
Sirius lost his control and came hard when one of Severus’ fingers reached down to trace where they were connected. Hot, dripping come landed between them on both of their stomachs and Severus made a loud growling noise and pounded into a few more times before gasping out loudly and collapsing on top of him. Wrapping arms around Severus’ trembling form, Sirius pressed sloppy kisses to his jaw and whispered his name over and over.  
Eventually Severus rolled off of him and Sirius pushed him to his side that he could spoon up next to him. Wrapping a warm arm around his waist, he pushed a kiss underneath that long, black hair and whispered, “I love you too.”  
Severus snorted sleepily and swatted halfheartedly at his face, “Oh please dog, I said no such thing.”  
“You don’t have too.” Sirius smiled into his hair and let his eyes fall sleepily closed.  
*  
Sirius woke surrounded by long pale limbs, wrapped around him like an octopus and grinned widely. Severus Snape was a post-coital cuddler, who knew? Settling back into the warmth of his lovers embrace, Sirius jerked back awake when the knocking noise began again on the door. Frowning, he extracted himself from the bed and slid on the first robes he could find. Hurrying to the door, Sirius pulled it open and raised an eyebrow at Remus, “What?”  
Remus grinned at him knowingly, “Did you forget about the Order meeting tonight. It’s starting in a couple of minutes.”  
A curse sounded from the bed and Severus crossly asked from behind him, “Where are my robes, Mutt?”  
Sirius winced at the broad grin Remus gave him and looked down at himself. Of course the full and modest robes in question were draped over his for haphazardly. Closing his eyes, he said, “Err, we’ll be down in a couple of minutes.”  
Shutting the door, Sirius walked back to the bed and slid the robes off of his body just as Severus stood at the end of the bed. He gave the man a sheepish smile and held them out for him to take. Dark eyes rolled and Severus quickly began pulling on his clothing. Sirius followed suit and pulled his messy curls into a less shagged-out look before turning back to his lover. Severus was striding to the door but stopped at it to pull him into a quick kiss. Stunned at the sweet gesture, Sirius took a minute to make sure that he wasn’t flushing like a school girl before following the man down the stairs and into the sitting room.   
When the door opened, Sirius was suddenly aware of everyone staring at the both of them with intrigued or downright amused looks. Flushing all over again. Sirius watched Severus ignore everyone’s knowing grins and walked over to stand by the fireplace with a bored look on his face. Trying not to grin, Sirius cleared his breath and walked over to lean against the other side of the fireplace before taking a tumbler of fire-whiskey from Remus.   
“Dumbledore here yet?” He asked after taking a blistering drink.  
“Yeah he’s in the kitchen, Molly made lemon bars. He’s on his sixth I think.” Remus laughed.  
Sirius chuckled and rolled his eyes, “I don’t know how he has lived this long eating all of that sugar.”  
“I find that laughing everyday does the trick Sirius.” Albus said as he walked into the room, “Well that and a brisk run around the lake in the nude every morning.”  
Sirius choked on his drink and looked up with a horrified look before whispering, “He’s kidding right?”  
“I wish he was.” Severus drawled quietly, a look of amusement in his eyes as he met Sirius’ briefly.  
Sirius laughed and shook his head, “Bloody hell.”  
Once he could tear his eyes away from his lover, Sirius was aware of the staring aimed at them again. Molly and Arthur were giving them a warm and pleased look, Tonks and Dawlish looked disgusted, and Kingsley and Moody looked intrigued like they were an unsolvable riddle, while Bill, the Weasley twins, and Remus all looked amused. Feeling twin spots rising on his cheeks, Sirius swallowed more of his drink before turning his attention to Dumbledore.  
“Unfortunately not everyone could be here tonight but I’m sure that you can pass on what we will discuss tonight. I called this meeting due to disturbing reports of Death Eaters traveling abroad to recruit others into Voldemort’s army. This include witches and wizards as well as werewolves, vampires and other outsiders. What I propose is counteractively working against the Death Eaters. I need several volunteers to track and spy on the Death Eater recruiters and to get to their targets before them. This is vital. The last time that Voldemort was in power he got to the people and creatures on the outside of society and was able to convince them to join him.”  
“If it wasn’t for Voldemort being destroyed by attacking Harry, then he very well may have won. We cannot let him that close this time. We need to be vigilant about gaining allies, of all types.” Dumbledore laced his fingers together and said gravely, “I hate to ask this but I need volunteers whom are under the radar, that the ministry does not have tabs on and who our enemies wouldn’t expect to be sent on missions.  
He looked down before sighing and looking up at Remus and Sirius, “Sirius, Remus, I hate to ask but you really are the two best possible options for this mission. Remus you could contact the werewolf packs easily and make an impression on behalf of The Order. They would listen to you, give your word some serious thinking. Voldemort only has Fenrir and a couple of his sired feral wolves. Even the most isolated of packs would shudder if he were the image of werewolves being put in front of the public.”  
Remus nodded with a serious look on his face and his hand tightened on his glass of whiskey before he said gruffly, “I understand and I’ll do whatever it takes. Absolutely. I can begin contacting some of the alphas that I have had contact with in the past and see where their loyalties lie.”  
“Thank you.” Dumbledore turned to Sirius whose heart was pounding and serious eyes landed on his, “Sirius…”  
“No!” A harsh voice said close behind Sirius. “Absolutely not!”  
He turned and took in the angry look that Severus was aiming at his mentor. Heart thudding wildly, Sirius swallowed hard and opened his mouth to say something when Dumbledore interrupted him, “Severus, you better than anyone should know how his position would be perfect for bringing in those living on the outside of society, barely following the law and resisting the Ministry. He’s the perfect one to convince them to join the Order and not Voldemort.”  
“I don’t care. No. He has no clue about being a spy! He will get himself killed or worse. The Dark Lord would love to get his hands on the notorious Sirius Black! If they get him and the wolf, no one would take the Order seriously!” Severus said quietly, well aware that everyone was watching his loss of control with fascination.  
A flash of indignation pulsed through Sirius and he scowled, “I’m right bloody here, you know.”  
Severus turned the force of his glare on Sirius, “Good, because that’s where you are staying!”  
“Severus, calm down. I certainly do not want to put Sirius in harm’s way but we all know that if an attack did happen he knows how to take care of himself. He’s not helpless.” Dumbledore had come closer and was using a soothing voice as he spoke to the angry Potions Master.  
Sirius took in Severus’ knuckles turning white around his wand and the trembling in his frame and said quietly, “Severus, look at me. This is my choice but we will take about it, in depth. The both of us, together will decide.”  
Giving him a scathing look, Severus spun on his heel and stomped out of the room, shoving several people out of his way. Sirius’ shoulders slumped and he turned when Dumbledore put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Eyes not even remotely twinkling, he said, “I’m sorry to ask this of you Sirius, especially with this new closeness between you two. But you really are the best candidate.”  
“I understand but I will need to think about it.” Sirius said quietly.  
“Absolutely. Owl me, when you make up your mind.” Dumbledore moved away and was approached by others in the Order.  
Meeting Remus’ sympathetic gaze, Sirius shook his head and threw back another shot of fire whiskey before making his way out of the room. He smiled a hello at Bill and the twins and ignored their minor teasing as he went in search of his furious lover. On one hand, Sirius understood his lover not wanting him to put himself into harm’s way, but on the other, he was angry that Severus thought so little of his abilities in dueling and spying. Sirius wasn’t an idiot, he could protect himself and get information for the Order while gaining allies. Did Severus really think he was such a weak and untalented song bird who shouldn’t leave the gilded cage he was occupying?  
Peeking into the kitchen, Sirius frowned when he saw a stiff Severus downing firewhiskey quickly. Walking into the room and shutting the door with a snap, Sirius stepped up close to him and said quietly, “Getting drunk love?”  
“Why shouldn’t I? I put myself out there and for nothing.” Severus said bitterly, his hand clenching on his tumbler.  
Sirius scowled at him, “Don’t you dare go doubting how much I love you because I want to make my own choice about going on this mission.”  
“If, you go don’t you dare think I’ll be back here pining for you. I told you not to go and I mean it!” Severus raised his voice and turned burning eyes on him.  
“If you think that little about what’s between us then, maybe ‘you’ don’t love me! I said we would discuss this mission together and how and what would be entailed and I meant it. You are my lover and as far as I’m concerned that means for life. I would of course want to discuss this with you!” Sirius glared back at his lover and clenched the back of a chair.  
“Fucking hell! Why can’t you just do what I ask and not go?”   
“Because it’s not that easy Severus! I have to be able to fight against You-Know-Who! I cannot watch him tear my life apart like he did fifteen years ago! I lost everyone I loved. What if he took you this time? Or Remus or Harry? I would blame myself for sitting here in this bloody house doing nothing but acting like a house elf! I have to fight, just like you do. I have to see that snake eyed bastard die, I have too!”  
Severus made a half angry, half sad noise and threw the glass at the wall where it shattered with a satisfying smash. “And what if I have to watch you die? Have you thought of that? I finally allow myself to open my heart to you and within days you’re gambling with your life! You say I think so little of what is between us, what about you? You proclaim to love me so much and yet you can’t even promise me that you will keep yourself safe!”   
Sirius went numb with shock and swallowed hard, his throat tight, “Severus…”  
“I knew it was a mistake to let you in, to let myself start to fall in love with you! You are just going to hurt me and leave me alone.” Severus’ head dropped heavily and his body shook wildly, “I hate you…Why did you do this to me? Why did I let you? I hate you so much because I can’t hate you. Not even when you leave me and go and die, even then I’ll hurt so much from this stupid love you forced into me. This is your cruelest joke on me Black. Making me fall in love with you.”  
Sirius moved before he knew it and wrapped the struggling man in his arms, holding on for all he could. “Shh, Severus, Shh. Okay love, I won’t. I won’t leave. I’ll stay here with you. I’m sorry. I promise.”  
The fight slowly drained from Severus’ body and he and Sirius sank to the warm, wooden floor. Holding on to his lover’s shaking body and closing his eyes at the pain that sliced his heart just hearing the choked back sobs, Sirius whispered over and over that he wouldn’t leave him, would stay with him and love him. Eventually Severus settled in his arms and whispered shakily, “I’ll kill you, if you tell anyone about this.”  
Smiling slightly, Sirius pulled back and wiped at the red rimmed eyes, “I know love. Don’t worry you’re just drunk, you probably won’t even remember in the morning.”  
Sniffing, Severus nodded, “For once, you’re probably right.”  
“Come on love, let’s go to bed.” Sirius helped pull Severus up to a standing position and tenderness shot through him when the morose man nuzzled into his neck with a wet and relieved sigh.  
Luckily when they walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, it was vacant and no one was around to intrude on Severus moment of vulnerability. Somewhat holding the man up, Sirius opened the door to his room and gently put his lover into bed before removing his shoes and clothing. Pulling the covers up around his shoulder, he quickly undressed and joined his lover in bed. Severus’ arms pulled him in close and the drunk Potions Master mumbled into his ear sleepily.   
“I think I really do love you, mutt.”  
Sirius grinned, and kissed the top of his hair, “I love you too, slimy git.”  
*


End file.
